


The Prince of Spring

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, explicit - Freeform, nothing too explicit yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: In a world where magic exists jimin is the prince of his kingdom but he doesn't know anything about magic or magical creatures because he had been trapped inside the castle by his own father, who made him believe anything beyond the castle's walls is dangerous. Until one day he witnesses his father killing one of their servants. Carried by the dread of the murder jimin escapes the castle only to find out he never was who he thought he was.ORJimin escaped from the castle he had been trapped all his life and starts a journey where he meets people who he may have to trust for the sake of discovering who he really is.





	1. When Spring Comes

Jimin loves spring. There’s something about that season that it was difficult to explain, there were no words that could describe the feeling of belonging rising on Jimin’s chest during the last days of winter as spring approaches. It was inherent on his true self, he counted the days, every single one of them, every single year but he didn’t know why. So that’s why he’s standing still in the staircase of the castle, glancing the way down the garden that extended until the far end of the fortress. He sighed in content, shining sun rays caressing his pale skin, hidden from the outside since last year. The fresh wind blowed then, carrying along with it the smell of grass, filling his nostrils, calling him, claiming him. He bent down and took his shoes off, holding them on his small hands as he leaped his way down the pebble path.

 

Nothing could hold him back now, a soft content hum leaving his lips as he jumped from side to side until he reached his favourite spot on the whole garden, his special place. Down in front of a stone tomb that rises from the ground there’s a small pond. Jimin sat down at the edge and stared at his own reflection on the water, he sure had loss weight since the last time he was able to take a look at himself. His pink hair was darker from the lack of light, a contrast from the pale colour of his skin. He leaned over and sank his hand on the water, closing his eyes and breathing steady as he waved the water around, the liquid smooth against his fingers. There were karps swimming around his arm, making circles around his limb as if they were guided by the current he was creating, but still never close enough to touch it.

 

It was refreshing and it make his heart pound inside his chest, warming his body in a way it made it calm, relaxed. He stared around, taking in every detail of the place he had missed the most during his isolation. Roses were starting to bloom along the path, spots of red, pink and blue painting the grass like a canvas, thorns growing long and sharp enough it could cut a man’s throat with a single touch. Jimin knew better, so many times had he end up with bleeding hands for trying to pick the most beautiful one, but every one of them had been worth it. He usually picked the one he liked the most and dry it, keeping it between the pages of a book to open it every day of the long wait. It was a habit by now, the petals becoming something like the brownish colour of a parchment. He touched it whenever the yearning feeling was too strong to bear, something close to mourning. Yes, Jimin really loves spring. How could he not? Spring meant freedom to him, and nothing was more precious than freedom. Only people who had live without out it knew the real value of the slight resemblance to freedom, and learned to appreciate it as much as it was deserved.

 

Jimin shivered alarmed when he heard the chirping noise of the steel hinges. Suddenly, the noise was substituted by the loud bump of horse steps over the mud. He stared as half a dozen of horses walked inside the castle, his father leading the way followed by the court knights. They were all dressed in brown leather, white shirts that turned beige with time, and swords safely sheathed at their side. The dullness of their clothing nothing compared to the velvet cape his father wore, adorned with emeralds where it clang to his chest, matching the precious stones of his crown, shining bright on his head. The man with the crown turned his gaze towards Jimin, who remain still in place, holding back his breath and scrunching his shoulders as if that could make him smaller.

 

His father, also known as the King of Faun’s Kingdom, diverted his route and rode his way towards the small boy, stopping just a few steps away, the black horse towering over him, nearly blocking his view.

 

“Why are you outside?”  He said, voice growling in irritation, as if the mere fact that he was enjoying his so called free time outside with his absence. It somehow was the case, “I thought I made myself clear that you are forbidden to leave the chambers without my presence” His father was stern, everything about him screamed strics. A man able to do whatever it takes for the sake of his beliefs.

 

“It’s spring already father” Jimin whined, but his voice was low, not brave enough to rise his voice over his father’s.

 

The old men tsked at his comment, muttering “Every year it cames faster” Just what made Jimin’s heart sing contently it was what made his father grimace and curse. He climbed off the horse and reached his hand out for Jimin to hold. He took it and let himself be pulled up to his feet. He moved it away as soon as he was standing, grabbing the reins and leading the horse while he followed his father. When the horse was safe lashed in the stable his father turned around at looked at him directly to his brown almond eyes. “Even though winter is over, there are still many dangers outside,” he placed his hands over Jimin’s shoulders and squeezed them, “I can’t allow myself to put you in danger, you know that as much as I do that I wouldn’t forgive myself if I lose you just like I lost your mother”.

 

The mere mention of his mother made Jimin tremble, heart aching and tears menacing to fall, he held them back, eyes stinging and swallowed the pain, “I know father, Mina told me you wouldn’t agree”

 

“She knew yet still let you go outside knowing that I wouldn’t approve” He hummed, frowning with a dark glimpse on his eyes.

 

“Let’s get inside before it gets dark son” Was all he last said before walking the doors inside the stone castle, he screamed at the servants to get dinner ready and disappeared into the far end of the corridor without sparing one last look towards his son, who turned on his heels and made his way to his chambers, on the opposite side of their home.

 

Alone in the emptiness of his room, Jimin sat on edge of his bed and peered outside the window, placing his hand flat on the glass and sighed in defeat. From the window there was a better look towards the garden, and at the far end, the walls that blocked the view to the outside world. Jimin wondered what there would be outside, since he never crossed the line that separated the castle from the rest of the Kingdom, there was curiosity inside his mind. He shook his head and shut down his mind, knowing that it was a stupid thought to wonder. There was danger. Just that, danger, pain and loss. Just like his father had told him plenty of times, as he read Jimin’s minds, his ideas reflecting all over his face, crystal clear.

 

He was seven years old when his mother passed, he didn’t remember but everyone inside the castle always told him she was a wonderful woman. He had been told that she was kind hearted, that no ever could be such a good person, humble and sympathetic, that no one in this Kingdom could hate her even if they tried. She was good, too good even for his own will. Jimin was always told that he was just as good as her, as beautiful as her, even though he dare to differ. Everyone had told him that she was beyond beautiful, long hair that fell to her waist the same light pink as his own, soft features and pointed ears that made her resemble to a nymph, her beauty so dazzling for this world, no human could be compared to her and if Jimin knew better he would believe it, but he did, there was not such thing as magic. The books inside his shelf as well as his father had taught him so. And even though he felt like something was missing, he decided that it was just his imagination, that created the idea that there was something more, something more beyond those walls, something that couldn’t be explained with books. But he will never know. The four walls of his chamber where he spent most of time since he could remember only made him wonder, thoughts rumble freely where his physical body couldn’t. But yet not only he was curious to know what was beyond the castle, but he was afraid too. So that’s why he always fought the urge to discover and accepted his fate: remain here, inside his room, until the first rose bloom in spring.

 

He didn’t know how long had he been sitting there when his stomach started to complain, hunger calling for him just like the wind did before. He smiled at the window, a farewell on his lips as he walked outside his chamber towards the dining room, probably the food will be served soon, or so he hoped. When he reached the room though, the table was empty, no plate neither a servant could be seen in the kitchen either. Confused he called for Mina, without response. There was a feeling of uneasiness in his whole body, blood rushing to his ears when he called again with the same luck.

 

Suddenly, his hairs stood up at the guttural sound of a scream coming from the far corridor, at the end of it, just where his father’s room was placed. He walked carefully, slowly, each step soundless to his ears. He didn’t know why he has so afraid to make a noise, when he reached the door it was all silent, he hesitated before leaning over it, realising it was ajar. He held back his breathe and peered inside, eyes widen up when he took a look at the unmoving body, his mouth fell open when he realised that the body lying on the floow was no one but her personal servant, Mina, a pool of blood wrapping his body like a gore halo. His father’s back was facing him, he was standing still in front of the servant’s death body. He couldn’t process what was happening, he couldn’t understand what he was seeing, it was as if everything his eyes captured was just a mere hallucination, he felt numb and his knees were weak, trembling. He walked back, hands covering his mouth in case he let out a noise. He wanted to scream, to run away, and never look back and so he did. More like an impulse he didn’t thought it twice, and he should have done since, then he realised that being quiet all that time has been pointless.

 

He heard steps and a sudden angry “Who’s there?” When he turned to the corridor’s left and jumped the stairs two by two. He closed the door of his room as careful as possible and looked around, trying to find something, anything he could use if his father ever came to look for him. But there was nothing of use, now it was the first time he realised how little belonging did he have, just clothes and books, nothing he truly and only belonged to him. The time passed and soon he heard steps approaching his room, there was no time so he slid inside of his bed, and turned his back to the door, just in the time it cracked open. He stood still, eyes closed. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid that his father could hear it, could hear him, and feel his fear. He wished to every God that may or may not exist out there, unsure of what he wanted, what he needed. He truly didn’t know what he had expected to happen but when time passed he sighed relieved that he was safe. but for how long?

The fact that his father had left didn’t make him any less anxious, he knew, he probably knew Jimin saw him and what would happen to him then? Mina was not only his servant but he may call her a friend, a dear one if anything. She was older than him, but still she was there in most of his good memories. He was so shocked that tears never fell off his eyes as he stared at the window, outside into the dark night. He remained there and he didn’t know how much time passed but it felt like hours, but he still couldn’t move.

 

His body froze involuntary when the door opened again, and he closed his eyes again but the dread filled his chest when he felt the mattress sunk at the weight of someone sitting. “Jimin” It was barely a whisper but it was enough to make JImin’s body relax, he turned around and stared at the cooker, Mina’s brother. “Jimin” he rushed when the pink haired boy stared at him. The cooker was younger than Mina but his grim expression made him look many years older than he really was. His eyes were red and swollen, his body trembling nervously when he grabbed Jimin’s shoulder, agitated.

 

“Hyo” Jimin muttered but the other boy placed his index finger over his lips to hush him, “Jimin you have to go, there’s no time”

 

“Hyo what are you talking about?” Jimin inquired but the other boy shook his head as if he couldn’t hear him, or he didn’t want to at least.

 

“Listen to me prince, you need to go, you are not safe here, you never were but now...” He never finished his sentence but got up, pulling Jimin along with him.

 

“What are you doing?” Jimin rushed the words, his voice cracking because of the dread and panic, “You know I can’t go out without permission, and it’s already dark” He spoke in a whisper, too afraid that his father could show up at any moment.

 

“Boy, there’s no time for explanations” Hyo sighed, “here” He handled Jimin a bag and pressed it to his chest so he had no other option than to take it into his hands, he stared at it confused and looked back at the cooker. “I gave your father a sleeping drug but I don’t know for how long would it work. There’s a map on the bag and food for a day,” He moved away the carpet on the floor, revealing a trap door, he opened it with trembling hands and pushed Jimin down, “Your mother made it built if this day come, your father doesn’t know about its existence, follow the passage” he handled him a heavy steel key, “when you reach the end there’s a door, open it and run. Jimin run and don’t look back”

 

“But-” he tried.

 

“No” he stopped him, voice raw and anxious, urging him to leave already, “You have to escape, leave and only when you know you are safe follow the map. Find the Forest Priestess and tell her who you are, she will tell you anything you need to know. Trust nobody Jimin, the forest has eyes and ears but remember these words: nothing you have ever believed it’s true, you are not who you think you are. Good luck” That was all he said before closing the door, leaving Jimin in the darkness of the passage, dumbfounded.

 

His feet started to move unconsciously, following the only way possible, he walked carefully supporting his hands in the walls top afraid to trip over since he could barely see the floor, just feeling the cold stone over his bare feet. Hyo had pulled him out of his room without letting him time for even take his shoes with him and only know noticed. When he reached the door at the far end he opened it clumsily and closed it with the same key when he was outside. Outside. For a minute Jimin peered around, it was too dark to see anything but the trees that formed the forest that extended further from the walls of the castle. It was the first time in his life he saw the walls from the other side, the thorns and roses that decored the stones over the castle's side here were replaced by dead branches of dry out plants, it made the walls look rotten, the lack of life palpable. Maybe that was what his father meant, by death and danger was the only thing he would find out outside the protection of the fortress.

 

Jimin remembered then Hyo’s words and started running, not able to feel the glee of freedom since the dread that run through his veins was all that went through his mind. He run and run, his bare feet aching because of the broken branches and stones that were on the path that lead into the heart of the forest. He didn’t stop running until the castle was no longer at sight, but then his clouded mind started to clear. He was alone, and for the first time, he was alone without the protection of the walls. There was nothing that could protect him from the dangers of the night, the dangers of the outside world. He crumbled to his knees, arms supporting his weight on the floor. He was breathing hard and he wanted to scream, and cry all the pain away but he just remain there. Lost. Helpless. Clueless.

 

It didn’t matter how many times he repeated Hyo’s words inside his mind, it didn’t make any sense to him. _Nothing you have ever believed it’s true, you are not who you think you are_. What did that even mean? It made no sense.

 

He clumsily rummaged through the bag to find the map, it must have been a joke, he thought, for the map was empty. It was just a piece of paper without any single line traced on it, he stared dumbly at it, shaking his head in disbelief. He wanted to rip it off, to break it into pieces and burn it. He didn’t have time to do so, as soon as he closed the bag, something knocked him hard on his head, making him fall numb on the gravel. His head throbbed with pain and his sight blurred, mind spinning, and hands clutching to the ground looking for something to defend himself or at least to make him remain conscious, but the ache was so strong it was pointless.

 

_I’m sorry Hyo_

 

“I’ve got you fairy boy” That was all he heard before the darkness swallowed him and the pain ceased, leaving him walking into the nothingness while his body was carried away carelessly by a strong grip.


	2. The Crystal Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a throne made of ice, the back tall and with sharp spikes rising on every direction without a pattern. On it there was a man sitting sideways, head buried in a book and legs dangling on the right side of the seat. He didn’t bother to look up at them both as they approached, stopping still just a few meters away, at a safe and reasonable distance.
> 
> “You are late Taehyung” The man said, voice cold and monotonous. Jimin praid that the man wasn’t angry already, for his own sake he wished he wasn’t.
> 
> “I am sorry but I bring you something Yoongi, a pretty little present”

“I think you hit him too hard”

 

“...he's gonna kill you if the boy's dead”

 

“shut up it wasn't that bad”

 

“hey he's moving”

 

“you are lucky”

  
  


Jimin only heard muffled noises, head spinning, he couldn't take in what was happening around him, the only thing that he felt was that his feet were not touching the ground. He stirred and tried to move his hands but the movement was nearly impossible, arms restrained with a rope on his back. He didn't quite distinguish how many people were beside him, his ear buzzing from ache didn't let him make out one voice from another. He heard at least three different voices, but he wasn't sure he had been following a conversation or just random phrases that his mind recall from the slight moments of lucidity during his state.

 

“Put him down” The voice that spoke then was a familiar one, just the same he heard before he passed out in the night of the forest. It was deep but soft, if he could touch his voice it would probably feel like velvet under the tips of his fingers. He opened his eyes and closed them instantly as he felt the sun hitting his face. He wasn't prepared to the contrast and so he complained, fighting the strong grip on his hands as his body was left on the floor, kneeling head down like a bow.

 

Only when his eyes adjusted to the light could he see the group standing in front of him. There were four men, dressed in white. Long ivory coats that reached the floor, decorated with fur and feathers just the same colour. He frowned, it was the first time in his life that he saw people wearing such different clothes from the ones he was used to. They didn't seem light but heavy, like an armour around their chests. They wore high boots too, though the colour was darker because of the dirt in the path.

 

The man standing in front of him was tall, not the tallest of the group but still making him feel as small and vulnerable as an insect, ready to be stepped on at any moment. He crunched down then, lifting Jimin's chin up with his thumb and facing him now. His eyes were light blue like the sky above them, but his hair was brown, too mundane for his characteristic features. The man in front of him was handsome, and if it wasn't by the fact that this same person had kidnapped him then, he wouldn't take his eyes off him, too amazed by his pretty face with perfect skin. He smiled then, there was no hostility on his boxy grin, but still made Jimin's gut churn.

 

“How are you feeling fairy boy?” His tone was soft, his voice sounding like he genuinely cared about his condition.

 

“I-I” Jimin stuttered, throat dry, coughing and trying to swallow saliva, but it only made the feeling worse. He grimaced. As if of cue, the brown haired boy in front of him handled him what looked like a bottle.

 

“Here” he said, “you seem thirsty”

 

Jimin nodded but there was no point in trying to pick the recipient with his hands, since they were still tied up. Instead of freeing them, the man took hold of his face and pressed the mouth of the recipient against his lips. His touch was cold, freezing even, and it was surprising for the clothes he was wearing seem nothing but warm. He parted his lips and swallowed the water, each gulp hurt but less than the following. “Easy, easy” the man said, at the enthusiasm of his gulps, “we are not far but you will still need more water for the way. Do you think you can walk?”

 

“My head hurts but my legs are fine, I-I think” The man smiled again, helping Jimin on his feet, holding him when his knees buckled forward, weak and unsteady. Only when he regained balance did the boy free the grip on his arms.

 

“I’m Taehyung, what's your name fairy boy?” He inquired.

 

_ Fairy _

 

The man had only called him that whenever he talked. It made Jimin even more confused, so he asked, “My-my name is Jimin” He stuttered again, “why do you keep calling me that?”

 

Taehyung frowned then, he looked even more confused than Jimin himself. “What? Fairy?” Jimin hummed and the other boy just chuckled. “Because you are one”

 

“What do you mean I am one?” He peered around looking for answers but found none, “I don't get it I'm just a person, what do you want from me?”

 

Everyone exchanged looks then, frowning and looking at Jimin as if the boy was the weirdest creature to ever face the Earth.

 

“I told you you hit him too hard Tae” The man that was standing behind Taehyung moved so Jimin could see him properly now. He stood a few steps away from him, he was around the same height as Taehyung, matching eye and skin colour but his hair was lighter. Dark blonde hair pulled in a bun, disheveled white hairs falling in front of his eyes and at his sides, too short to be tied to the bun. 

 

“Shut up Gukkie-ah you know I can't handle my strength” The boy whined.

 

“That is,” the blonde boy walked towards Taehyung and placed his hand carefully on his waist, “the most stupid thing you have ever said” Despite his mocking tone there was fondness in his voice, and Jimin felt the urge to look away, as if he was interrupting something between both, something intimate.

No one answered to Jimin’s question, they just resumed their walk, avoiding or ignoring Jimin along the way. Jimin walked silently, following the group towards their unknown destination. He sighed, staring at his bare feet, step after step he felt even more tired. Not even a bit of strength left in his body after yesterday, he couldn’t even bring himself to escape, to run when they were not paying attention. But as if he could read his mind Taehyung spoke, “Don’t bother trying to escape, you are too weak and  I don’t even think you would have survived a night in the forest on your own. You are lucky we were the ones who found you”

 

_ Lucky _

 

Jimin chuckled at that echoing, “Lucky”, he couldn’t call it lucky to be attacked, kidnapped and carried against his will.

 

“Yeah” Taehyung nodded, “besides you are injured and we will help you heal the wound when we arrive”

 

“Considering you are the ones who hurt me I wouldn’t be thankful for that” he said, readjusting the rope that tied his wrists together behind his back. Taehyung noticed his effort and stopped on his heels. “I’ll take that off, but you have to promise you won’t try anything” Taehyung waited until Jimin nodded to draw a small knife from his pocket, it was small like a throwing knife but the blade was curved, the shape reminded to a beast’s claw, sharp and deathly. Jimin gulped nervously as the boy cut the ropes, setting him free.

 

The reaction was instant, Jimin rubbing his wrists to ease the pain, the grip had been so tight it left dark purple marks around his skin, a sigh of relief mixed with pain leaving his lips. After that Jimin walked between the group. With Taehyung and Gguk at his back, following his steps and probably ready to grab him in case he tried to run. Leading the way were the other two boys. They all looked around the same age but the one in front of him was taller, dull and firm expression on his face. He was not only tall but big and scary, Jimin was sure his arms were as thick as his own legs. It was a big contrast to the boy beside him, who was talking all the way, commenting on where do they have to turn to reach their destination. Jimin tried to listen to him, to decipher where they were leading him to. But no matter how hard he tried, he was clueless. The only relieving thought on his mind was that, despite all that, he was far from the castle.

 

Then the memories of last night hit him, how he had escaped with Hyo’s help. He wondered if the cooker was fine, if he was at least alive. Jimin hoped so, he wished nothing bad happened to the young man and the rest of the servants. But then he wouldn’t know, he felt as if he had turned his back on them, leaving them behind to save himself. He felt like an egoist, and his mood only dimmed, frowning he realised there were tears at the corners of his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but it was pointless, there were running warm down his cheeks, silent wet drops tracing the same line down his chin. He didn’t bother to wipe them away, he was helpless.

 

There was a pressure on his shoulder then, he looked up and saw Taehyung staring at him, a frown knitting his brows together, “Don’t look so down boy, he won’t kill you” The words were spoken to sound comforting but they only made Jimin more anxious, afraid even.

 

_ He _

 

_ Who? _

 

“Who?” Jimin asked concerned, bile rising to his throat at the thought of having to face someone who will have the power enough to decide if he will live or not, “ Where are you bringing me?” It came out like a desperate cry, a cry for help.

 

“The King” Taehyung said matter of factly, as if that was the most obvious answer.

 

Everything went silent then, Jimin’s mind was blank, his brain couldn’t process the words. He jerked back abruptly, screaming “No!”. His body was trembling uncontrollably, they couldn’t bring him back to his father, they couldn’t bring him back to the place he had been trapped all his life again, they couldn’t. 

 

“Hey, hey don’t look so distressed Yoongi is not a bad person, cold tempered, mostly yes, but he’s a good man, don’t be afraid” His words didn’t calm him down and Jimin felt that every time one of them opened their mouths it just made him even more confused than before.

 

That name, Yoongi, was one he had never heard before, and though he may be relieved by the fact that they were not really bringing him back to a place he once called home, he was confused by the new information. It was true that he knew the world was divided into different kingdoms, obviously each one ruled by a different king. But all he knew was that those kingdoms were very far away, he didn’t knew there was another kingdom so close it could be reached by foot. And so he was confused.

 

Truth be told he wasn’t sure that it was close either to his castle, he looked around but he couldn’t recognize the scenery. Every detail of the woods was eerie, and so unlike the green carpet of grass he was used to. All of this place reminded him of death, dry trees and rotten plants decorating the place.

 

“The blow must have been strong enough for you to forget who you are, but it’s even more strange that you don’t even know about the King of Winter, have you been locked from the outside world your whole life?” The blonde boy next to Taehyung half laughed, he didn’t knew that that wasn’t far from the truth, and so Jimin didn’t correct him. Hyo had said he should trust nobody, and how was he going to trust this group of dangerous looking men, so he decided to play along.

 

“S-sorry my head hurts and I feel like I don’t know anything” Jimin half lied.

 

After that the walk was silent again, and the more they walked, the darker the path got. The sunny sky longer gone and replaced by a sky packed with clouds. The temperature was colder too and so he shivered, his body starting to complain for the change of temperature. It was really cold, puffs of air forming steem when they left his lips. His teeth were chattering, and it only took him a few more steps to realise why. His feet burnt when he stepped on the white sandy snow that covered the path till the far end, where his sight couldn't reach. Despite the fact that the sky was clouded, the snow made everything seem so white and bright it hurt his eyes.

 

Taehyung noticed, so he took his coat off and placed it over Jimin's trembling shoulders. Before Jimin could protest the brown haired boy waved dismissively. “Your clothes are too thin for this time of the year, I wonder how you didn't freeze yet”

 

“B-but it's spring” Jimin said, and the others seem amused by his answer, just like every time he spoke. Jimin started to believe that he was stupid or something, because he couldn't understand why they took everything he said like a joke.

 

“You fairies are something else” he smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

Jimin decided to ignore the comment then, resuming his walk and thinking that everything will make sense when he meet the so called King, luckily he will find the answers to all of his questions. He wondered why they brought him here, if there was even a reason for why they had attacked him as soon as they saw him, lost in the woods, on the verge of tears.

 

He was lost in thought when Taehyung, the brown haired man, spoke again, his voice steady and proud, a hint of a content smile ghosting his face “We are here”

 

Jimin’s jaw dropped, eyes wide as he admired the masterpiece rising in front of him. At the end of the path there was a big door, it was tall and nearly transparent but he wasn’t sure if it was made of ice or glass. Either way the surface looked smooth and if it wasn’t so thick he could probably be able to see what waited him behind.

 

The scary man patted his back to wake him up from his state of awe and beckoned him to follow. He didn’t have any other choice so he walked behind them, the floor was made of the same material as the door, he could even see himself reflected on the surface with every step.

 

They all came to a halt when they reached the door, Jimin waited for any of them to make a sign so someone would let them in but instead Taehyung smirked, locking eyes with the pink haired boy as he raised his hand and pressed it flat on the door. As if his touch could melt the ice, the shape of his hand remained on the surface when he took it away. There was water dripping from the imprint of his hand, tracing different lines and loops along the door. The lines soon covered all the surface, some of them taking the form of letters, ones from a language Jimin didn’t understand, he never saw them in his books before. They look more like runes than real letters actually, the shape too accurate to be just a random drawing. There was a loud crack then and Jimin stepped back, too afraid that the door would collapse over him. Then the lines started to glow, a bluish shimmer that dimmed when the doors opened. “Welcome to the Crystal Palace” was all Jimin heard before he was welcomed by what looked like a village. Not a regular one, but one made of ice. All the houses looked like exact copies of one another. The street was crowded, people rushing from side to side, all dressed in white which seem the only colour they ever heard about, though their clothes look far from fancy, not like the ones Taehyung and the others were wearing. It didn’t matter how in a rush the people around him were, they stepped away from the main street at the sight of the group, letting them walk without bumping into anyone. All eyes were on Jimin, people chattering, covering their mouths while they commented on him. It made Jimin uncomfortable, he felt naked under the many pairs of eyes that were on him. He wasn't used to be surrounded by so many people, being the few servants that lived in his castle the only human beings he had ever talked to. He didn't like the attention and so he shrieked his shoulders, trying to make himself smaller, invisible.

 

Jimin noticed a small girl when he walked beside her, telling her mom about Jimin’s hair colour, he looked at both and smiled at the kid, only realising his mistake when the mother had grabbed her daughter’s frame and pulled her behind her skirt, as if to shield her from any pain the boy would inflict on the child. Jimin grimaced at that reaction, wondering why she looked so afraid of him. Jimin couldn’t hurt a fly even if he tried and so he was bewildered.

 

At the end of the main street there was the castle, and just like the rest of the place it was made of ice, towers rising so high and sharp they could pierce the sky. It was impressive, but everything around him was. If he wasn’t as anxious as he was now he could focus on every detail that formed that kingdom, similar runes to the ones of the door engraved on every corner, emblems falling from the balconies of the houses with the same blue colour. At the end of their path there were two knights, nothing out of the normal if it wasn’t because those knights weren’t human. They were not made of skin and bone but of ice. Jimin fighted back the urge to scream when both stepped away, the movements were static, as if they were controlled by someone. Jimin felt numb, he pinched his arm as if that would wake him up from the dream, from the nightmare, he was living. When he didn't wake up he wondered if everything was just an illusion created by the concussion, but then it wouldn't explain why the rest interacted with those inhuman beings.

 

The questions started to build again on his head, there was no reasonable answer for all he had witnessed in the past hours. He considered then, that maybe this was the danger his father had talked about. The fear towards the unknown. 

 

Behind the knights there was a massive staircase, one that he supposed lead them towards the castle itself. It was then when he noticed that only Taehyung was walking now, the rest of the group standing still, looking at them parting ways. Jimin paid them no heed and just followed the brown haired boy towards the top. The more they walked, the more endless the staircase seemed.

 

The rails of the staircase were decorated with crystal vines, resembling the ones that covered the walls of his own castle, though this ones were far from alive. There was another door on the top of  the staircase, this one was unprotected, without guards. Taehyung stopped and waited for him, he looked more tense now, and it made Jimin even more afraid. The boy in front of him had tried to comfort Jimin the whole way but now, he seemed unsure, like this was a big mistake. Only then did he realised that Taehyung's intention of reassuring Jimin had somehow worked more that Jimin first thought.

 

“Before we walk in, let me remind you that the King is a reasonable person, but only when he’s calm so don’t upset him for your own sake” it was a clear warning, and there was a hint of a plea on his tone.

 

Jimin nodded, and only then did Taehyung seemed to relax a bit. The brown haired boy turned around and did just the same as when they were outside. Placing his hand flat on the door and waiting for the cracks to glow blue before it opened. Jimin swallowed hard and tried to breathe before walking inside of what looked like the throne room. Crystal knights were placed every few steps, frozen still, waiting for any wrong move to go back to life and do their job.

 

“My King” Taehyung rose his voice, flat and steady.

 

Jimin looked past Taehyung and stared at the man sitting on the throne. He didn’t know what he was expecting but what he found was far from it. There was a throne made of ice, the back tall and with sharp spikes rising on every direction without a pattern. On it there was a man sitting sideways, head buried in a book and legs dangling on the right side of the seat. He didn’t bother to look up at them both as they approached, stopping still just a few meters away, at a safe and reasonable distance.

 

“You are late Taehyung” The man said, voice cold and monotonous. Jimin praid that the man wasn’t angry already, for his own sake he wished he wasn’t.

 

“I am sorry but I bring you something Yoongi, a pretty little present” Taehyung winked at Jimin, who only flinched in response, to what Taehyung paid no heed.

 

Only then did the man put his book down, Jimin swallowed the bile rising on his throat at the piercing stare of the man in front of him. He was young, really young to be a king, Jimin thought he couldn’t be much older than him or Taehyung. His eyes had the shape of a cat’s, their colour was nothing close to Taehyung’s or the rest of the inhabitants of this place. In contrast to the different shades of blue these ones were close to white, one more than the other. Indeed each eye had a different colour. His right eye was the light blue of a kyanite stone while his left was the colour of the moonstone, a mixture of gray and white. For a moment Jimin wondered if he could see through it or he was blind, but he was in no position to ask so he remain silent as he took in every detail of the King. His skin was paler than the rest of the group, his hair was longer than his, his fringe was moved to the side so it nearly covered his gray eye. Jimin couldn’t tell where his skin ended and his hair started, for it was a bright white blonde. Maybe it was just a side effect of living here, surrounded by snow walls that the people start to look just like it. But what stroke him the most was that there was no crown decorating the head of the so called king, nothing that gave him the power and the look of someone whose position was higher in the hierarchy system.

 

Jimin blinked his thoughts away when he heard the soft noise of steps. The King was standing in front of him now, his stare sank deep through Jimin’s soul. He examined Jimin as if he were an illusion, carefully not to get too close as if his mere presence was dangerous.

 

“Where did you find it?” The question was directed towards his mate even though his full attention was focused on the pink haired boy. Jimin grimaced at being called  _ it _ , just like an object and not a person. But he remained silent.

 

“On the woods, he was alone”

 

Yoongi hummed in understandment, he walked around the helpless boy, and Jimin followed him with his eyes. Jimin straightened up when he felt cold fingers touch his head, taking a strand of his pink hair between his fingers, examining it carefully.

 

“Is this your natural colour, fairy?”

 

“It is” Jimin affirmed, averting his gaze from Yoongi’s, “b-but stop calling me that, you all keep saying it and...and I don’t like it” Jimin hate himself for stuttering, his tone sounded hesitating when all he wanted was to sound sure, to make the point clear.

 

“Rejecting your own kind that’s not nice of you” The King half laughed, amused, and it only made Jimin angrier, his hands folding into fists at both sides of his body.

 

“I-I said stop it” Jimin complained, and even though he wasn’t eager to upset the other man, he was tired of being talked to with so much condescension.

 

“Fairy has claws I see” he smirked and the only thing Jimin could do was to roll his eyes exasperated, “what happened to you?” Jimin was taken aback by the sudden question, only when the man touched his forehead, and showed him a white finger painted with the dark red colour of his blood did he remember the attack. 

 

“Be easy on him hyung, it was my fault, when I saw him I knocked him down before he could leave, it seemed like the best thing to do” Taehyung rubbed the back of his head, an apologetic smile directed at Jimin.

 

“You and your brightest ideas” The King sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “bring him to the infirmary and when you are done bring him back to me, there are plenty of things that must be discussed” With a last condescending look he turned back on his heels and waved dismissively before taking back his place on the throne, “dismissed”.

 

Taehyung grabbed his wrist then, bowing down to the king before leading him the way back towards the staircase. As soon as they stepped out the doors closed so hard if he had stood there he would have ended smashed in between.

 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it? He is in a good mood today, you are lucky” Jimin couldn’t fight back the dry laugh that escaped through his lips. “Believe me, let’s hope he remains like that when we come back”

  
  
  
  


The infirmary consisted on a row of empty beds, it was quite small to what he had expected from the massive size of the castle. On the left side there was a desk, a man in a white robe sitting on it. When he noticed he was not alone anymore he turned around and walked to them with caution when his eyes landed on Jimin.

 

“That looks pretty bad” the man said, pointing at Jimin’s forehead. He stared at him for a long moment before heading to a cupboard, taking with him vessels of different colours. “I am Jin” he reached out his empty hand. Jimin hesitated for a moment, it was the closest thing to a human interaction he had felt since he was kidnapped, the man treating him like an equal and not like a strange wild animal. So Jimin took it, hiding the uncomfortable feeling of the cold hand against his palm, “My name is Jimin” he answered, bowing slightly.

 

“Sit down here, it may hurt” Jimin nodded and prepared himself. Jin hadn’t lied, it really hurt, the pain striking him back ten fold. He hissed when the man poured a greenish liquid over the wound, tapping it slightly against the cut. “It will need time to heal, you must come back here so I can take care of it, in the meantime” he paused, and gave him a small silver box, Jimin opened it and found what looked like pills, “these are for the pain, they are very strong you must only take one and before sleeping, it’s very important, these pills can knock down in less than a minute a bear three times your size so be careful”

 

Jimin clasped his hands together and thanked the man, Jin. Even though he had no reason to remain in the infirmary Jimin couldn’t find the strength, he felt tired, drained from every bit of strength required to face the King and so he didn’t move. Sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his bare feet that had turned the colour of red for stepping in the ice. He touched them and only then Taehyung noticed his struggle.

 

He took his shoes off and handled them to Jimin “Take this” he said but Jimin shook his head, refusing to let the other man gave him his shoes too. “Take them”

 

“What about you?” Jimin asked quietly.

 

Both men chuckled and Jimin frowned, “I have more in my quarters, besides” he flicked his hair playfully, “the cold doesn’t bother me anyway”

 

Jimin understood then that there was something going on with the inhabitants of this kingdom, he wondered if it was because they lived surrounded by ice and snow. But every one of them resembled to snow, their looks, their outfits and mostly their resistance to the cold.

While Jimin would be freezing without the warmness of Taehyung’s white furred coat and now even without his shoes, the other man remained unbothered. He was barefoot and under his coat he had only been wearing an armour that only protected him against weapons and not the icy weather. Jimin wondered if he would get used to it too, that in the case he had to stay here, and if he had to choose, preferred not to. Partly because he still needed to find the Forest Priestess and mostly because he didn’t feel safe here at all. Even though Taehyung had been nothing but nice and caring for him, he didn’t feel welcomed here and truth be told he didn’t feel safe either.

 

“C’mon Jiminnie the King doesn’t like waiting” Jimin waved goodbye to Jin and followed Taehyung the same way from where they have come.

 

“Jiminnie?” He asked when they were alone.

 

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically, “Only Jimin is just boring, you are too cute for that, or should I call you Minnie? It suits you better, cute and tiny, just like you”

 

Jimin blushed, he wasn’t used to being called something different from his name, and this name was better than being reduced to something that didn’t exist, fairy, so he liked that name much more. 

 

“Minnie, i-is nice, I guess?”

 

Jimin smiled when Taehyung ruffled his hair but as soon as they walked through the doors of the throne room his smile faded. Back where they had left him, the King was sitting on his throne. The scene was the total opposite from some minutes ago, longer gone was the book on his hands, now replaced by what looked like the same dagger Taehyung had used to cut the rope that tied his hands. He was tapping the tip of the blade with his index finger, he looked ready to use it without hesitation so Jimin stopped on his tracks and hid behind Taehyung’s broad frame.

 

He peered from Taehyung’s side at the King’s eyes. They locked gazes and Jimin felt bile rise up his throat when the other boy smirked, knowing fully well the effect he had with the weapon on his hand.

 

“Finally you decided to show up”

 

“Sorry for the wait my King” Taehyung bowed and grabbed Jimin’s neck to force him down to bow too. Jimin didn’t understand what he had to apologise when they actually didn’t take that long. It seemed that patience was not one of the King’s virtues.

 

Yoongi waved his hand dismissively mouthing “Whatever” he sighed, “You can leave now”

 

“But, I-I would like to stay here while you talk” Taehyung complained and Jimin didn’t know if he was too bold or just too stupid to dare raise his voice at the white haired boy.

 

“Are you trying to defy my orders Taehyung?” It was the first time the King had averted his gaze from Jimin to stare directly at Taehyung, defiant, crooking his right eyebrow. His voice was playful with disbelief.

 

“N-no this is n-not” Taehyung raised his hands apologetically and moved a step forward towards the King. Just one step is all he could move, because as soon his other foot left the ground Yoongi flew his dagger without a second thought. With a loud crack the sharp blade was pinned to the floor and Taehyung stood still, petrified in place, his foot still hanging in the air. Jimin flinched at the sight of the dagger pinned just a few inches from his big toe. His eyes widen and there was a rush of adrenaline going through his body, making him shiver and tremble without control, it soon was replaced by just one strong feeling: dread. 

 

But Taehyung, he was quite the opposite. He looked at the dagger and pick it up easily, as if it wasn’t sunken till the grip, as if it was as easy as picking up a feather. But in the blink of an eye the knife was flying back to his owner, who didn’t even try to dodge it. Jimin gasped but just as the knife was inches away from the King’s face, he flickered his fingers, sparks of blue glow enveloping the dagger. The dagger shattered, pieces of what it once have been a knife falling to the ground with a loud clattering noise.

 

Jimin stepped back, looking around as if looking for answers. Yoongi chuckled, an amused grin on his lips, as he got up, walking down the throne and towards them. Jimin braced himself, but for what? He didn’t know.

 

Instead of fighting Taehyung, Yoongi walked towards Jimin. The fact that he was unarmed didn’t make him any less anxious, for what he had witnessed this man was capable not only of throwing knives with accuracy but also to use magic. Jimin had never believed in magic, he couldn’t believe in something he had never seen or that he had never heard about if it wasn’t for the fairy tales his servants used to read him when he was younger. But now he wasn’t as sure.

 

“Fine you can stay” Yoongi directed his words at Taehyung but his stare never left Jimin’s and he wondered why the white haired man was so interested in him. He didn’t like the way his eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, his cold stare making him feel nervous, naked under his gaze.

 

“So” Yoongi crossed his arms, “where are the rest of your kind?” he quirked his brow and tilted his head in a way that made him look curious, full interest on the pink haired boy.

 

“M-my kind?” Jimin mirrored his expression, he would like to know the answer just as much as Yoongi did.

 

“Cut that bullshit” He sounded stern and Jimin flinched, his lower lip trembling without control, “We all know what you are”

 

_ I don’t even know what I am anymore _ , he wanted to say but instead “B-but I’m not what you think I am” was all he said, he hated himself for stuttering in that moment, for it only fueled Yoongi’s disbelief. He hoped that for the very first time someone believed him, but it was useless. Fate was not on his side, it never was, it was foolish to believe it.

 

“See, fairy boy” He spatted, the name sounding like an insult in his lips, full of disdain, “I can see you are hiding something and I’m not known for my patience so you better tell me the truth for your own sake” It wasn’t a warning but a threat, a promise that he would regret it if he didn’t collaborate.

 

Jimin didn’t like where this was going, he could try to play along but he had no idea of how. If only he knew how fairies are supposed to act, if they had the power Yoongi had, if they were able to use magic or whatever. But no matter how he needed to deceive the King for his own will, the result will be just the same: upsetting him. “I am really sorry...King” Jimin hesitated, not sure if that was the proper way to address him, “But I am just a normal human”

 

“Fine” He sighed, “I tried to be nice but since you are not willing to cooperate I don’t have another choice” he shrugged and the simple action made Jimin dizzy, the implication of those words brought nothing but fear to his tiny body.

 

“But-” Jimin tried, but it was useless, the other man stopped him, hand beckoning him to shut up, he felt the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes, helpless.

 

“Don’t, you missed your chance fairy boy” he shook his head and flickered his fingers, just like he did before, blue sparkles radiated from his fingers, these ones directed towards the frozen guards that soon turned into living creatures that walked towards Jimin. He didn’t have enough time to prepare himself before two strong grips held his arms, lifting him up so his feet were not longer touching the floor. He fighted back, he tried, he really did, but all his efforts were pointless. All the kicks and screams were a mere loss of time and strength. Soon his screams faded in the way out of his mouth as Yoongi spoke, “Hang him” he ordered with a growl, the ice knights walking monotonously towards the door, carrying him away from the King.

 

“Please, d-don’t!” Jimin cried out, tears falling down his cheeks incessantly, his sight blurred as his head spinned, “I beg please!” he pleaded, his voice cracking “I-I’ll tell you everything I know!” he whined desperately but the King remained silent, unbothered by the pink haired boy distress.

 

“My King” Taehyung tried, and Jimin realised that the boy had been standing there all this time, not daring to intervene until now, he didn’t know if he was angry at him for letting this happen, for bringing him here, or thankful for he was trying to reason with Yoongi, “I don’t think he’s lying, you know he’s been acting like that since we found him. I think it’s my fault because I hit him too hard and I think I’m the one that should be punished” He smiled apologetically at Jimin, who couldn’t smile him back, still to afraid and desperate to free himself from the knights, “not him”

 

“Give me one single reason I should keep him here” Jimin wanted to vomit at the sight of the white haired man, smiling like this was just an entertainment, he waited and Jimin praid to the Gods, real or not, to save him.

 

“We both know he’s the closest we have been to find the Fairy Folk” He tried to reason him, but only evoked a dry laugh on the King.

 

“And how could he be of any use dear Taehyung, if it’s true that he doesn’t know anything then why bother? I don’t like to waste my precious time”

 

There was silence then, and he knew that Taehyung had lost the argument, Jimin begged, mouthing  _ please, please, please _ . There was a thought that crossed his mind then, it was a risky, but he didn’t have any other option. He didn’t have anything to lose, did he?

 

_ Sorry Hyo _

 

“The Forest Priestess” Jimin screamed desperately, he wanted his voice to reach the King’s ears, and luckily it would even if he was sobbing, he would understand his words. But Yoongi didn’t move, instead he was dropped to the floor, knees hitting the cold ice, but he didn’t feel the pain anymore, relieved that the strong grips were no longer there. He breathed hard, palms pressed to the floor, burning his delicate skin. But he didn’t care, pain only meant that he was still alive to feel it. It was better to live with pain, that not living at all, wasn’t it?

 

He expected the King to turn his attention back to him, but he ignored Jimin, talking to Taehyung as if the pink haired boy was invisible or no longer there. “Bring him to the dungeons”

 

Taehyung didn’t question him, sighing in relief as he helped Jimin to his feet, leading him to one side of the throne room before the King could change his mind. This time there was no door but a lever on the wall, Taehyung brought him down, producing a loud noise as the floor cracked open in front of his feet. Jimin waited until it was gone to find a winding staircase that leaded to the darkness. Taehyung grabbed his wrist and Jimin gulped down as he followed the brown haired boy’s lead, he had never liked darkness, it was not that he was afraid of it but the uneasiness of not being able to see what was beyond it was something he couldn’t bear.

 

After some minutes of endless descend in silence, the reached the bottom. The air was colder down there, and Jimin wrapped Taehyung’s coat tighter to his body. With every step they took torches lighted up, showing them the way. They glowed with a blue flame, Jimin stared at them, mesmerized by the eerie light that casted into the corridor.

 

“You should have said that before upsetting him” Taehyung scolded Jimin. To what Jimin only answered with a confused “Huh?”. “About the Forest Priestess” he added, shaking his head, “If you knew about her existence, why did you tried to hide it? You only made things worse to yourself Minnie”

 

“I’m sorry” Jimin apologised, “I don’t know much about her either it was just then when the name crossed my mind and I had to...you know” he didn’t knew why he felt so embarrassed for not knowing anything about her, about himself. He wasn’t really sure if he knew anything at all.

 

“I’m sorry too” Taehyung said, and somehow Jimin knew that he meant it. He didn’t know why he felt so safe with Taehyung, why he felt the urge to trust him, that feeling was just there. Maybe it was because so far, with the exception of the attack, the boy had being nothing but nice to him. And considering the situation inside the castle he didn’t need much more to know that he shouldn't take things for granted. Taehyung pushed him then inside of an empty cell, there were no bars Jimin noticed, too naive because as soon as his body crossed the invisible line that separated the edge of the alcove from Taehyung, sharp glass spikes raised from the floor, trapping him. “I’ll come later with some blankets and new clothes, you won’t survive a night here with those” he pointed at the loose silk shirt and short pants he was wearing.

 

Without another word Taehyung turned on his heels and with every further step he took, the blue flames faded along with him, leaving Jimin in the pitch-black darkness. The silence that filled the air only interrupted by the sobs that left Jimin’s lips. He was lying on the floor on his knees, hands folded into fists to the point his nails sank into the flesh and he was sure he had drawn blood but he couldn’t bring himself to care either.

 

He lost track of time, but it sure was already close to sunfall for the air in the dungeons was even colder than before, if that was possible. He waited for Taehyung, but the other man didn’t come. Jimin didn’t knew why he was so disappointed when he only knew him for less than a day, a day after he had kidnapped him. He wasn’t thinking reasonable, he brought his hands to his hair, pulling at it desperately to shut his inner voice that told him that he was stupid for believing, for trusting strangers.

 

When his knees complained he changed his position, sitting on the floor but without laying his back on the wall since it only made him feel even more frozen. He was uncomfortable and he realised why when he put his hand inside the back pocket of his pants, drawing a silver box. He remembered Jin’s words crystal clear then,  _ these pills can knock down in less than a minute a bear three times your size _ . He sighed in relief and picked one, he couldn’t even bother to examine it, for all he knew they could be poisoned, but he tried to swallowed it either way. He struggled, the pill going down his dry throat only making him gag, but he forced back the need to spit it out and swallowed it.

 

Jin hadn’t lied, the effect was immediate, his eyelids closing unintentionally, he barely had time to lay down on the cold floor before a different darkness swallowed him. Jimin dreamt of that day’s events, of the many unknown names he had heard: the Forest Priestess, the Fairy Folk, the King of Winter… But he also dreamt about the face of a woman, peach blonde hair knotted in a braid, eyes green like emerald and pointed ears and her voice, sweet melodic voice that sang for him in his sleep, that called for him in a language he couldn’t understand, only just one last sentence before the ilusion faded and the nightmares began.

 

_ Don’t give up, my Prince _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO IT'S 3AM JUST AS USUAL
> 
> I am really excited about this fic, i haven't been so inspired in my life, this will be the normal lenght for each chapter (the first chapter was like a prompt) i really hope you like it because so many MANY THINGS WILL HAPPEN OMG 
> 
> I hope you like it and give me feedback since it helps me improve and sometimes even get inspired by your ideas yall who comment on fics are the real mvp (i love yall though)
> 
> also you can come scream at me on twitter @serendimochi


	3. HOME

Jimin didn’t know for how long had he been sleeping when his headache started to fade away. He still had his eyes closed but he assumed it was morning already for the darkness that engulfed him had turned into a blinding lightness that went through his eyelids. He felt something tickling his nose and felt small puffs of air hitting his face so he slightly opened one of his eyes, followed by the other when he took in the big creature standing in front of him. Pain forgotten he jerked back in a flip, reaching his hands out trying to protect himself from the massive wolf like animal who was staring at him. To say it was huge was an understatement, it was three times Jimin’s size, white and gray fur covered his muscled body, his teeth were sharp and visible even with his mouth closed, two long and sharp sable teeth poking out, ready to slit his flesh open with just the bare minimum touch. But what stroke him the most where his eyes, cold and calculating, the colour of marble, they looked oddly familiar. He didn’t dare to move, afraid the creature decided to attack him without warning.

 

“Oh I see that you already met Pyry” Jimin snapped his neck so fast it hurt to stare a Taehyung who just showed up from nowhere, standing in front of the cell with a broad boxy smile that reached his eyes, making them look like crescents.

 

“P-pyry?” Jimin asked confused, then it clicked that Taehyung was talking about the wolf alike animal, but it didn’t make him any less anxious since Taehyung was outside of their reach and the animal, Pyry, was inside the small alcove.

 

“Yup” Taehyung stressed the p and touched the ice spikes that caged Jimin, making them shatter into pieces to the ground and walking inside to get closer. He patted the creature’s head, cooing “such a good girl you are yeah?, tell Yoongi he’s awake” The wolf huffed in response, sparing one last glance to Jimin before she turned around and sprinted the way out of the dungeons. Jimin allowed himself to breathe calmly then. Taehyung chuckled at that, obviously amused by the pink haired appalled expression.

 

Jimin didn’t know why but he moved aside, making room for the younger boy to sit next to him, he then looked at himself, realising that he was no longer wearing his clothes, he looked around looking for the clothes and then he realised that his clothes were not the only item missing, the small bag where he carried his belongings was gone too...and with it the map. He cursed out loud and Taehyung stared at him questioningly.

 

“My clothes...w-where are they?” He stuttered, suddenly feeling naked even though the clothes were covering his skin.

 

“Oh Yoongi threw them away, it wouldn’t be of much use since you are here and you would have frozen to death if it wasn’t for Yoongi who changed them to this” He grabbed the oversized baby blue jacket Jimin was now wearing, it was warm and comfortable but—

 

“He what?????” Jimin’s cheeks flushed an intense red, earning another loud chuckle from the brown haired boy.

 

“Hahhh don’t worry Minnie he’s not a creep” He giggled, covering his mouth, “ I would have done it myself but he insisted to take an keep on you”

 

_ He still doesn’t trust me _

 

“Besides,” Taehyung added when Jimin didn’t look too convinced, “There’s nothing you have that he doesn’t”

 

“Oh shut up” Jimin covered his eyes, he didn't know why he felt so embarrassed, is not that he had changed his underwear, did he? He sighed in relief when he checked that he hadn’t and Taehyung burst into laughter, holding his stomach and wiping one tear under his eye away.

 

“Oh Minnie you truly are cute” He paused and smiled apologetically, “Sorry for not coming earlier”

 

There was a comfortable silence afterwards, Jimin didn’t felt as betrayed by Taehyung as he first had thought, the boy had come after all. He nodded, he wasn’t mad at all, just tired, yeah tired would be the perfect word for he was so exhausted that he didn’t have enough strength to hate on the brown haired boy.

 

It was Taehyung who broke the silence then, “How was it?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“The night, I mean I get that being locked was not the most exciting thing ever but was it too bad?” He did sound concerned and Jimin found himself smiling faintly.

 

“Oh, Jin’s drug was stronger than I thought so I didn’t have time to think about it, besides it wouldn’t be my first time”

 

“What do you mean?” Taehyung was taken aback by the answer.

 

“Being locked, It’s something I grew used to” Only when the words came out did Jimin realised how bad that sounded, how the reality of his life was anything but comforting.

 

Taehyung opened his mouth to ask him something but Jimin kept on talking, “I’ve spent most of the time of my life locked in my room”

 

“What? Who did it? That’s horrible” Taehyung said, clenching his fist as if he was ready to fight whoever did this to Jimin, he found it adorable but made no comment about it.

 

“See when I tell you that I don’t know anything I mean it. You didn’t make this, you didn’t hurt me enough to produce memory loss. I-it wasn’t you. My father forbid me to go outside, the only human contact being the servants looking after me, all I know is books, the walls of my room and spring.” Despite his confession Jimin smiled, it felt good to let it out, to remember spring oh god he missed it, he missed the green carpet of grass that surrounded the castle, the flowers the birds.

 

“Spring?” Taehyung frowned.

 

Jimin nodded in response, “Yeah you know he only let me out during spring but it was okay I love spring, the big roses that filled the castle’s garden are so precious Taehyung I bet you would love them, everything about it makes me feel good, alive”

 

“Jimin” he sounded concerned, as if what he was saying was insane, “Jimin, there’s nothing like spring anymore”

 

“What?” Jimin laughed, that was one of the most absurd things he had heard since he had been kidnapped, if not the most. “Maybe you don’t have it here, it’s too cold but in my place we do have spring, hey where are you going?” He asked when Taehyung fot up as fast as lightning.

 

“We have to tell Yoongi”

 

“Is not that deep though? I mean I get you’d like to see it but it’s just...spring?”

 

“No, you don’t get it. When I say that spring doesn’t exist anymore I mean that it’s been at least fifteen years since this world saw spring, not only inside here but everywhere”

 

“That’s—”

 

“No” he kneeled down, placing his hands over Jimin’s shoulders, his gaze fixed in him, desperate for Jimin to understand the meaning his words carried. “I was six years old or so when it happened, it was during spring, funny isn’t it? Everything used to be green and alive but suddenly one day out of the blue, everything started to die. A bed of rotten plants spread where once there had been a forest. It was as if a wave of death sweeped away everything that once was vivid. And it never grew again. Animals died afterwards and all the creatures that lived in the forest were next”

 

“That makes no sense Taehyung” Jimin shook his head, the words run through his mind but he couldn’t make them make sense.

 

“That’s why we brought you here, I should have told you but we were sure that you belonged to the forest, that you were one of the fairy folk and you could help us bring spring back that’s why I couldn’t let you escape”

 

“But I am not Taehyung, I told you a hundred times that I’m just a person that- that I’m not of any use. I’m sorry but I can’t help you bring back something that for me was never gone”

 

“You are still the last shot we got Jimin, and we must tell Yoongi” Taehyung got up and pulled Jimin on his feet next, helping him out of the cell with wobbly legs. As they made their way out of the dungeons Jimin thought about the forest that surrounded his castle, how what Taehyung had said made sense if he thought about it. Everything that surrounded the castle was dead, more than that, as if the ground had never brought anything to live. How the further he got from the place he once called home, the less alive it was. But Jimin didn’t knew the answer, he didn’t knew how to bring it back, how could he if for him was something to take for granted. He wondered if that was what Hyo meant, why he wanted him to find the Forest Priestess, maybe it had something to do with her. Maybe she had the answers Jimin is now so desperate to find and so he will tell Yoongi. Now it was not only the King who needed him to get what he wanted but him, needing the King to help him find them.

 

When he walked again into the throne room, Yoongi was already waiting for them in front of the entrance. He was about to say something but Taehyung was faster, bowing down at him in a way that urged him to listen carefully. “My King we need to bring Jimin back to his place”

 

“WHAT!?” Both Jimin and Yoongi shouted. Jimin jerked his hand back, trying to free himself from Taehyung’s grip. As much as he wanted to leave this place he was not willing to turn back into his father’s trap. No. Now that he can see what the outside world looked like he didn’t want to be a prisoner again.

 

“My King, he said that there’s spring inside, we need to at least go there and check”

 

“Bullshit. No” His voice was stern and Jimin flinched at the thought of the King getting angrier.

 

“But my—”

 

“I said no, and for all I know he could be lying too” Yoongi didn’t listen to Taehyung’s begging and stared at Jimin, as if asking if he had anything to add.

 

“I-I’m not” Jimin whined, Taehyung realised then that he was still holding Jimin too tight it could hurt so he let him go, “I don’t really understand what is this about but I think that finding the Forest Priestess is the only way to find out”

 

Yoongi didn’t answer, just nodded, walking from side to side, one of his hands pinching his earlobe in a way that showed discomfort. 

 

“Are you really sure about this Taehyung?”

 

“I am. I know he’s telling the truth, I just know” He looked at Jimin stressing the last words.

 

“I-I promise I’ll help b-but with one condition” Jimin hated himself for stuttering when he was trying to save himself, he wished he was braver, bolder than he was, just like Taehyung. It was funny how in such a short time span he had learned so much from the younger, how he had showed him that fighting for what he think it was the right thing to do, was worth it.

 

“Oh fairy you are in no position to claim that” Yoongi raised his left brow sceptically but let Jimin talk.

 

“I will help you, I don’t really know how, but I will help you find the Forest Priestess but you won’t keep me here imprisoned. You’ll let me go when you get what you want. And for the record my name is Jimin and from now on you will only call me by my name” For once Jimin sounded sure and his voice didn’t falter.

 

“Jimin” Yoongi echoed, lost in thought, “Fine you’ll get that but now you gotta tell me everything you know”

 

Taehyung clapped enthusiastically, muttering a sorry when Yoongi shot him a poisonous look. Jimin giggled at that and started talking, “I got a map, though you took when you” Jimin remembered that Yoongi had changed his clothes and took his things away, he hate himself for his cheeks were flushing a dark red now, “when you came into the cell” Yoongi smirked, realising what he meant, what his words implied and he found it amusing. Jimin shivered at the thought but tried to put his thoughts aside and explain himself. “I was given that map and they told me it would lead me to the priestess the thing is the map is not written so I don’t really know how to use it”

 

“Good” was all he said, and Jimin didn’t really get it until the King put his hand inside the pocket of his jacket, pulling out the folded map Hyo had given Jimin. He didn’t expect Yoongi to hand it to him. Bewildered Jimin took it with both hands, holding it as if it was the most precious item in the world, it somehow was. “You weren’t lying after all”

 

Jimin smiled proudly, he unfolded the brown paper and show it to them, pointing out who it was blank in both sides. Taehyung took him off his hands and examined it himself, moving it around as if that would magically tell him what was wrong. “Oh”

 

“What?” Jimin asked when he saw Taehyung smiling proudly.

 

“See there must be a spell on it” He said matter of factly.

 

“A spell?” Jimin asked, he still didn’t truly believe in magic but the more he heard about it the less he felt it was crazy to believe in it.

 

“Yep, can you freeze it Yoongi?” He wondered why he didn’t try to freeze it himself and instead handed the map to the smaller man who grabbed it so hard his knuckles were white, but nothing happened. “You can’t”

 

“No...” Yoongi examined his hands as if there was something wrong with them.

 

“Jin will tell us don’t worry”

 

The King nodded and walked back to his throne, he didn’t seem too eager to go with them to the infirmary and Jimin wouldn’t admit that he was glad to spend as much time far from Yoongi as he could get.

 

It turned out that Taehyung was right, Jin had confirmed that in fact there was a spell on it, “Sadly” he said, “there’s nothing we can do about it. I can’t undo the spell. I don’t even know what kind of magic did they use in this. Where did you got it?”

 

“One of my servants gave it to me before leaving he said it would lead me to the priestess but said nothing more”

 

“I think your servant knew more than that but didn’t tell you. Jimin, where are you from?”

 

He was taken aback by that question, from all the time he had been there no one had dared to ask him that. Everything was about fairies and magic but nothing about he himself. He suddenly felt self-conscious. “I’m from the Faun’s Kingdom, I-I’m the prince”

 

“Minnie you are a prince and you didn’t tell me!!! Oh god should I call you my lord?”

 

Jimin chuckled at that, he didn’t care about hierarchy, like at all. It was funny to see the distress in Taehyung’s eyes as if he was standing in front a very important person, a person who he had hit with a rock.

 

“Minnie is fine I told you so. Anyway, does that anything to do with the map?” He asked Seokjin who just shrugged.

 

“I don’t know much about it, but I’ve heard very powerful wizards belong to your Kingdom, probably is one of their work.”

 

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that spring still comes in his Kingdom, maybe if inside his place there’s life and not death, it can also bring the map to live”

 

“I don’t really think that makes any sense but it’s your only chance”

 

“Then it’s settled we are bringing you back home” Jimin forced the smile just to mirror Taehyung’s genuine one. If only he knew that his father locking him most of the year was not the worst thing he had ever done, then he wouldn’t be as happy. But for now he just let it be.

  
  
  
  


They decided to part in the early morning of the following day, since it would take them just enough time to arrive in the late evening. Jimin was surprised that Yoongi didn’t join them, instead he had sent the wolf who seemed to be fond of Taehyung the most, because the animal didn’t left his side. Even though he was happy to be far from the cold stare of the King, it was weird for what he was used to. As a king, one of his duties must have been to lead them in their task instead of staying. But then, kings only join this kind of tasks when they are important enough to risk their lives, so Jimin thought that maybe for him this was all worthless. A waste of time.

 

“Don’t be nervous we will make it work” Taehyung woke him up from his reverie. Jimin nodded and folded the map he was holding right now, putting it inside the pocket of his blue jacket.

 

“It’s not that”

 

“Then what?” He asked but Jimin didn’t feel confident enough to tell Taehyung when there were some of Yoongi’s human guards tagging along. Some of them he recognized from the day he had arrived to the palace, the others not so much. The tall scary man and the young boy with blonde hair in a bun were there too.

 

“I had escaped” Jimin muttered, avoiding his gaze, if he didn’t look at him then it would be easy to speak his thoughts out loud.

 

“As much I can tell from what you said that he locked you” Taehyung leaned on him, resting his arm on Jimin’s shoulder affectionately. Jimin was encouraged by that, and the fact that he was standing so close to him allowed the pink haired boy to speak again.

 

“Let’s just say that that was not the worst thing he did, not to me, but the servants” He spoke lowly, more like a whisper, he was sure that if Taehyung wasn’t so close he couldn’t have heard him, but he did.

 

He rubbed his back slowly, and pulled him closer as they walked, “I promise you nothing will happen to you there okay?”

 

Jimin nodded, he was growing used to Taehyung, so fast it scared him but he trusted him. He knew it could be wrong, that he shouldn’t trust strangers but Taehyung had all this aura around him that told Jimin he was not a bad person. He will listen to his instinct this time and he prayed that for once he wasn’t wrong.

 

After that Taehyung had decided to take their time to arrive to Jimin’s castle. He prefered not to take any risks on him and neither on his team so it was better to arrive at late night. Jimin felt more confident after that, knowing that Taehyung did it so there would be less risk of getting caught.

 

As predicted, it was late night when he recognized the big walls he was so used to. Jimin lead them to the door that was hidden at the right side of the fortress. Jimin then pull out the key that he had attached to a thin rope around his neck before they put him in the cell. He reached out his trembling hands and unlocked the door with a crack.

 

“Okay, we both get in there. We are too many to break in without being noticed” They all agreed to his order, “If we don’t come back in an hour you get in” Jimin saw everyone nodding at him, it was surprising that men that seemed older were ready to follow his command. Before they walked in though, the blonde boy whose name was something like Gguk or so he recall, walked towards Taehyung an placed his hand flat on his cheek. Jimin wanted to look away but he was absorbed by the fondness on the blonde boy’s eyes that he found it impossible. They didn’t exchange any words, but it didn’t seem necessary. It seemed that Taehyung understood, closing his eyes as he placed his hand over the other boy’s and nodded.

 

And with that he left, leading the way even though Jimin told him he would tell him where they had to go. Taehyung had insisted it was safer like that so he didn’t argue, he knew arguing with that stubborn boy was pointless.

 

Before they reached the trap door Jimin told him how to get to the garden so Taehyung would keep leading the way once they were inside. He nodded and ruffled Jimin’s hair softly, “Everything would be fine okay?”

 

Jimin nodded and it was then when Taehyung pushed the trap door open, it took him less effort that Jimin first thought, as if the door weighed like a bird’s feather. The inside was silent and dark, it was eerie, Jimin didn’t like it. He hated that the place where he spent his whole life didn’t bring him the sense of belonging anymore. Both tiptoed their way to the main door, stopping on every corner in case someone was there but nothing interrupted them as they walked outside again.

 

To say that the sight in front of him disappointed him was an understatement, the look of the garden too different from the last time he had been there. It seemed that instead of less than a few days he was gone for months. The flowers had withered, only the shape of the petals remained, as the evidence that no longer ago they were alive. Jimin felt like crying, it was a sight he didn’t like, he loved to spend his only free time surrounded by lively and bright colours instead of the different shades of brown that filled the garden now.

 

It took them very little time to reach his mother’s grave, and when he did, he couldn’t hold back anymore, kneeling down, hands sinking on the mood desperately, he cried. Soon Taehyung joined him, holding him into a tight embrace, soothing words leaving his mouth over Jimin’s head. When he was composed again he took in the sight of a single flower standing in front of him. It was the first time he saw that kind of flower, it was small like a daisy but it was pink and his petals looked like dandelions, it was beautiful and so he took it, trying not to get hurt with the thorns that surrounded it but failing. He placed it over his heart and looked at the grave.

 

_ Thank you mom _

 

He then remembered why he was here and that they didn’t have time to lose, the more they stay the more chances of getting caught they had. He unfolded the map clumsily, seeing if there was any change but nothing happened. They stood there in silence looking at the map, not really knowing what to expect or do. But when he was about to give up and apologise to Taehyung for making him come all the way here for nothing, from the right up corner red lines started to twirl around the map, covering it in a mess of faint lines that made no sense to him.

 

“We got it” Taehyung said triumphally and Jimin mirrored his smile. Looking at the map and trying to remember every single trace and line before putting it back into his pocket, along with the flower.

 

“Let’s go” he said and grabbed Taehyung’s hand running back inside the castle without looking back. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want to remember this place like that. If he was never coming back then he want to remember it as he liked it, with blossomed flowers and pretty birds moving around the garden singing the melody of spring. Yeah, he would remember it like that.

 

“Where are you going?” Taehyung half whispered half shouted when he noticed that Jimin didn’t turn into the corner that lead to the trap door but run upstairs.

 

But Jimin didn’t answer, he just run as if his life depended on it, it somehow was. Only when he reached the door he was looking for did he stop, pushing Taehyung inside without further notice. When the door was closed behind them he sighed, “I need something before we go”

 

Taehyung nodded, “Hurry up then”. He saw Jimin walk around the room towards a wooden wardrobe, kneeling down to open the lower drawer. Taehyung looked around, scanning Jimin’s room. It was too plain and empty, it looked abandoned, as if no one had ever lived there if it weren’t for the unmade bed and the books scattered everywhere. It had this gloomy aura that made his chest tighten. He wondered if Jimin had ever felt it, or if he was too oblivious to realise how lonely it felt. He wondered if Jimin had ever been happy here, trapped inside this four walls, but he didn't know anything else either and the way the pink haired boy looked so bright and optimist showed that even if he didn’t find real happiness he at least was willing to find it someday. Taehyung wished he could do something about it, anything.

 

“Found it!” Jimin said excitedly, waking Taehyung from his reverie, he peered down from behind the small frame of Jimin’s body towards the drawer. In his small hands Jimin was holding a book, it look like those children’s book his mother used to read him when he was younger. And probably that was why Jimin wanted to come back here, not ready to left it all behind. For him, that book had more value than most of the jewelry he owned. It held memories from his childhood and those were more precious than anything. When he opened it he realised that there was a pendant inside, made of white gold with an emerald stuck in the middle. It was small but long, the emerald the shape of a tear. “It was my mom’s” Jimin whispered, more for himself but Taehyung heard him anyways. “I couldn’t leave without it”.

 

Taehyung nodded even though Jimin’s back was facing him so he couldn’t see him, therefore he patted his back to tell him to keep going before getting caught but it was too late already. Jimin didn’t have enough time to get up when the door slammed open, startling both boys.

 

Jimin felt Taehyung’s hand pulling him up fastly pushing him behind his back, shielding him from the tall man standing in front of the door. “YOU BRAT!” He screamed, eyes red with fury, “Thought you would escape from me so easily?” he turned his gaze towards Taehyung then, as if he just noticed that he was there, “Brought a little friend with you huh? Be smarter than him and let go” But Taehyung didn’t even flinch, eyes narrowed, grip tight on Jimin’s wrist, “Don’t make me repeat myself northern scum” He spat the words and Jimin shivered, his body starting to tremble, he had never seen his father so angry, it was scary and he couldn’t fight back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His eyes travelled from his father’s cold stare, down to his chest rising and falling heavily but his hands were what scared him the most. Jimin had never seen them like that, he blinked once, twice, but the sight was the same. There was a black smoke moving around them, as if his skin was burning but if that hurt, his father didn’t make any sign of discomfort, any less pain. 

 

“Tae-” 

 

But Taehyung didn’t let him finish, moving his arm as fast as lighting from his side up to his head, startling both him and his father in the way, for his hand produced a twirl of wind, pushing his father back with a shriek. His back hit the wall of the corridor so hard he was knock out of his breath. It was a split of a second, but enough for Taehyung to run away leading Jimin. 

 

“GUARDS! DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE AGAIN” His father was cursing behind but Jimin didn’t have neither the will nor the courage to look back at him. Taehyung sprinted the way down the stairs so fast it was difficult for Jimin to keep up without tripping.

 

“What was that!?” Jimin shouted but Taehyung was too focused on moving his free hand around them, engulfing them in a wind tunnel. Jimin gripped Taehyung’s wrist too, afraid that if he let go he would be pushed back, flying backwards into his father’s reach.

 

Taehyung didn’t bother to close the trap door once he pushed down Jimin into the passage, “Go! Run Jimin and tell the others to get ready”

 

“B-but I can’t leave you” He complained, trying to hold Taehyung and pull him along with him towards the exit.

 

“You aren’t of any use right now please” He looked at Jimin, his eyes worried, “please just go” Taehyung looked so different, his expression was serene and serious, the boxy smile that usually painted his face and made him look even younger, no longer there. He seemed another person, another Taehyung, a Taehyung that was bold and dangerous, ready to fight.

 

Jimin gulped down the vile rising in his throat and did as told, running towards the exit as fast as he could hand gripping the pendant so hard his fist was white and the book on the other. He heard a scream at his back, his blood pulsing in his ears, muffling the noise around him so he couldn’t recognize whose scream was. But he had to escape, Taehyung was right, there was nothing he could do right now to help Taehyung, his friend, could he even call him that? Was it too rushed? He couldn’t bring himself to care right now, he just needed to tell the others. Find them and tell them what happened. He didn’t know if it was an hallucination induced by the adrenaline or the fear or a mix of both, but the door seemed every step even further than before. So when he reached the end and pushed it opened, he fell down, the hand holding the pendant clutched to his chest as he rolled around the mud.

 

A pair of arms pulled him up then, and Jimin fought the grip with his eyes still closed. “Let me go, let me go, let me-”

 

“Hey, calm down, it’s us, it’s okay, breathe”

 

Jimin opened his eyes and stared at the tall scary man who no longer seemed scary right now, not after the sight of his father with burning hands running after them, no, he looked calm. He smiled reassuringly, his dimples engraving his cheeks in an adorable expression. But the calmness didn’t last long, the other boy who was holding him didn’t seem as composed. Even though Jimin was in his arms too, the other boy was looking desperately at the entrance, waiting for someone who never came.

 

“Where’s him?” He said, breath agitated, “Where’s Tae?” He shook Jimin when the pink haired boy didn’t answer, the words caught on his mouth, throat dry. “Answer me!”

 

“He’s inside” Jimin said tears pouring down his cheeks, “H-he said to get ready, m-my father I-I think they are fighting p-please” He stuttered hoping they would understand. But he didn’t have time to react when Gguk loosened the grip that held him along with the other man’s one and run inside the passage, without listening to his mates screams that told him to wait for them.

 

“I-it’s my fault” Jimin cried, “i-it’s all my fault” He was sobbing now, eyes red and puffy, arms and legs trembling without control.

 

“Hey listen to me” the man said, holding his shoulders, “he will make it, I know Taehyung for half of my life and he would definitely make it okay?” Jimin hummed, “Now listen to me, you still have the map?” Jimin nodded, “Fine so now you are coming back to the King and tell him we have some small…. complications”

 

Jimin wanted to laugh at that but he didn’t dare to for the way the dimple man spoke was stern and confident, “But I don’t know the way”

 

The man smiled again, “Don’t worry, Pyry will lead you right?” He looked at the sable teeth wolf who huffed and nodded. It seems that Jimin had no say in this. “Okay let’s do this”

 

Jimin didn’t realise how comforting the grip on his shoulders was until the man let him go, he nearly lost his balance, his legs unsteady, it was as if the ground was moving beneath him. As if he could feel the world spinning under him but he was unable to move. The wolf noticed and so he bit his jacket, pushing him away from the dimple man.

 

The man seemed to wait for him to leave, and when Jimin was far enough from his reach he brought his right hand over his head, eyes closed as he moved more of instinct than anything and knocked it down in a swift motion. The blow was strong and loud, so powerful he could feel the earth quivering and he raised it again it was followed by a curtain of white snow, forming a wall that separated him from the castle.

 

Jimin was mesmerized by the enormous barrier that towered in front of him, but the wolf tugged at him again, beckoning him to follow. Jimin forced his awe back and focused on his duty: running away. He looked down at Pyry who was laying on the floor, head down beckoning him to climb on top her.

 

He didn’t like the animal, for it was threatening, but he had no other option than to climb on her, without enough time to grab his fur looking for anchor before the animal raise and pushed his paws forward, sprinting far far away from the castle.

 

The animal was fast, it was impressive, the way he run and dogged any obstacle along the woods. Jimin struggled to keep his balance, eyes half closed as the wind hit his face in an uncomfortable way.

 

They reached the castle in what seemed like minutes even though by the time he was standing before the glass door it was already dawn. The sun rising on the horizon and reflecting on the glass that produced a shadow that resembled a rainbow. He didn’t have time to admire the beauty of the scenery, he jumped down the animal and carefully patted her head, afraid that any time the creature would follow his inner instincts and attack him, but instead she closed his eyes at the touch, purring when Jimin rubbed behind her ear muttering, “Thank you”.

 

Jimin remembered how Taehyung had placed his hand over the wall and hoped that it did work with him as well. He was disappointed but not surprised when the touch of the cold glass burned his palm instead of melting and forming the lines that would unlock the door. He sighed and pulled out the map to check that it was still there, undamaged. Much for his surprise the map was intact, it was just like he had first saw it, blank. He frowned in confusion, no trace of the lines that formed right in front of his mother’s grave. He wanted to scream, to tear the paper into pieces and step on them for all these effort had been useless. He had left the rest of the men alone, in the middle of a fight, just to bring the King a map that didn’t look anything like it. He stared at the paper dumbfounded, and when he noticed the red spot in it did it click. 

 

He turned to the wall again, knocking it with all his strength, screaming for someone to open it. He was desperate, crying, but he wiped the tears away and placed his hands flat on the wall one more time. Closing his eyes in concentration, praying that someone would feel his silent plea. Swallowing the tears and the pain as he waited.

 

_ Please open _

 

_ Someone, please _

 

_ Yoongi...open… _

 

There was a loud crack then, Jimin stumbled backwards staring at the red burnt hands, smiling that in the end it had worked. This time he didn’t wait for the wolf to tell him to get on top on him, he climbed in one jump, “Bring me to the King”. And so she did, running along the now empty streets that lead to the castle itself. This time the doors to the castle were already open when he arrived, letting him in without effort.

 

He walked into the throne room still riding Pyry, finding Yoongi not on his throne but standing in the middle of the room, walking in circles anxiously, the man obviously distressed. His eyes lighten up when he saw Jimin but the spark didn’t last long before his eyes turned back to the same cold feeling.

 

Jimin gulped down at the sight, this was the first time he had been alone with the King and he could feel that the other man wasn’t happy about it either.

 

“Where are they?” He asked, voice calm which was a contrast from the way he was playing with his fingers at both sides of his body.

 

“They caught us” Jimin said and this time his voice didn’t falter, “They told me to leave and bring you the map so that’s why I’m here alone”

 

“So?” Yoongi said, reaching out his hand, telling him to hand him the paper. As if he just didn’t care about Taehyung or the others, or it was his way to show that he knew, somewhere deep inside his cold heart, that they will make it, all. It was a risky assumption but Jimin wouldn’t dare to think otherwise either.

 

He pulled the map with shaking hands and gave it to him. Yoongi frowned, a dry laugh leaving his mouth “Is this a joke to you?” He asked as he checked the map for any kind of sign, or activity but find none and so he looked annoyed, disbelieving.

 

For the first time ever Jimin wasn’t afraid but amused by the other man’s reaction. He smiled proudly even though his mind was still on Taehyung. But he trusted him, he trusted his power. Power. It was a word that he had never used with this connotation but he was starting to believe that there was something about this world, about the life that he had been deprived to experience. And it was the power. And so he spoke with confidence this time. “It may seem the same to you but I already know how to use it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY UNIVERSITY ASSIGNMENTS WOULD BE THE END OF ME!! I must say that this fic is already planned even though i have to write it i do know what i want to do and omg i think bighit is reading my drafts or something I CAN'T WAIT to tell you BUT OMG THIS COMEBACK MAKES SO MUCH SENSE TO ME WHILE WRITING UGHHHH. Of course i didn't know how to name this chapter and of course bts are the main inspiration thanks where are my home enthusiasts at? OKAY NOW BACK TO HE IMPORTANT THING please tell me what you think about this one and i hope you like it!!! see you next week uwu


	4. Where flowers bloom so does hope

“I already know how to use it” Jimin stated, to what Yoongi gaped, a smirk ghosting over his pale lips afterwards.

 

“Show me” He said, giving Jimin back his map and crossing his arms.

 

“Give me one of your daggers”

 

Yoongi frowned and reluctantly uncrossed his arms, unwrapping his hand in front of Jimin, palm up. Jimin stared through his long eyelashes at his veiny hands, how the bluish sparkles started to show up from the middle. Jimin blinked and saw how the shape of a dagger was formed from white small snowflakes. He carefully reached for it but Yoongi pulled it back, holding the dagger out of his reach. “What for?”

 

“I-I think there’s something in my blood, see?” He pointed at the red spot on the right side of the map, “I noticed when I was outside that the lines had vanished but that stain remained”

 

“Interesting” Yoongi said more to himself than Jimin but still didn’t give the pink haired boy the knife. “The spell must have reacted to your blood somehow”

 

“Just like the outside door did” Jimin claimed excitedly but Yoongi turned him down.

 

“Oh, I opened that” He laughed, “Do you really thought it was something you did with your  _ magical blood _ ?” He said skeptically waving his hand and Jimin felt like a fool. He didn’t like the condescendant tone in which Yoongi was speaking to him. It made him feel even smaller than he already was, he scrunched his shoulders and Yoongi noticed the discomfort but said nothing about it. He just stared at Jimin’s petite hands holding the map.

 

“H-how? I-I thought—”

 

“There are many things you don’t know yet and I’m not gonna be the one telling you those either”

 

Jimin grimaced at the harsh tone the King was using, looking down, feeling stupid at his own innocence. Was it too naive of him to think that he had been the one able to bring the map to life, to open the door to the palace?

 

He was lost in thought so he didn’t saw Yoongi closing the distance between them then, holding one of his hands into his cold grip. His eyes darted up to Yoongi’s, frowning as he tried to break free but his grip was iron strong. Without a single warning Yoongi forced his hand open, holding his fingers now, there were smaller and chubbier compared to Yoongi’s long and slender ones. It wasn’t until he pressed the tip of the dagger to one of his digits, enough to tear the skin open drawing blood but not enough for it to hurt, that he realised what he was doing. Jimin’s breath was caught in his throat, nose scrunching as he saw drops of red falling into the map.

 

Yoongi’s cold eyes were on him, and Jimin had to look away because the King was close, too close, and it brought a feeling of uneasiness on his body. But Yoongi stood still, his eyes travelling from Jimin’s almond ones to the paper in his hands. At first nothing happened, and Jimin felt the disappointment filling his chest as he breathe in and out, once, twice. But then it seemed that the paper was impermeable, the blood sliding across the surface to the bottom edge and stopping there. Both boys frowned at the sight, how from the bottom the lines started to spread towards the upper side of the map, tracing lines and circles faintly. Jimin didn’t realise that the King was no longer staring at the paper but looking at him, smiling faintly, somewhat proudly he could dare to say.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked when Jimin didn’t look any happier than before.

 

“The lines… I tried to remember the lines but these are different from the ones that showed up last time” Jimin muttered both confused and a little annoyed.

 

“That’s because it’s leading you, it changes depending on where you are” Yoongi placed his free hand on Jimin’s waist, making him flinch at the unexpected touch. If Yoongi noticed the way his body stirred at his touch, he made no comment about it and lead Jimin to the other side of the room, “See?” He asked pointing at the map, at how some of the lines had changed according to his current position. His hand was no longer on Jimin’s waist but the ghost of his touch remained there, lingering on his skin even though his hand never reached there, his heart beating a little faster than it should.

 

“Oh” Was all he could say, not taking his eyes from the paper, not because he needed to stare at it more but because he could feel the cold stare of Yoongi’s eyes on him. He felt the other boy slide his thumb over the injured digit, caressing it softly, before he pressed his thumb harder, making the pink haired boy flinch.

 

Jimin saw blue sparks over his hand, frowning and somehow internally whining when Yoongi moved his hand away, revealing a crystal layer over his finger. “That won’t stop bleeding, these daggers don’t allow the healing but that would temporally make it stop”

 

“T-thank you” Jimin stuttered, examining the work on his digit. He could see the faint cut through the glass, a red line that was no longer bleeding as Yoongi had promised.

 

“Don’t” Yoongi said, but this time there was no harshness neither disdain in his tone, “We need your blood to follow the map so you should hurry to Jin’s and tell him to cure it”

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Jimin couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth, it wasn’t like he wanted Yoongi to go with him, but it was definitely weird that the King had told him to go to the infirmary alone, without any guards or him taking an eye on the boy in case he wanted to escape.

 

Yoongi shrugged and turned around to walk away, “No need since you already know the way”

 

“Okay” Jimin sighed, it was the first time that he had to move around the castle all alone and he hoped he didn’t get lost between all the hallways and doors he had seen.

 

“And Jimin,” Yoongi raise his voice without turning around when the pink haired boy was about to leave, one hand on the door already, “remove that pout on your lips it doesn’t look good on you”

 

Jimin nodded, he didn’t know why for the boy couldn’t see his face now and he was somewhat glad since his cheeks were flushing a dark red. His stare remained on the small frame of the King for longer than it should as he made his way to the throne with Pyry by his side. Thinking about that it had been the first time he had addressed him by his name as he previously asked, he didn’t know why he felt content about it but there was a warming feeling bursting in his chest. Maybe it was the feeling of being treated by an equal not nothing more neither nothing less and Jimin decided that he had liked the sound of it.

  
  
  
  
  


He was glad to spend the rest of the day along with Jin. Despite the fact that the older boy was taller and broader he was far from intimidating. After he had applied an ointment on Jimin’s finger and then put a small bandage over it he beckoned him to join him, sitting beside his bed as they talk. It seemed that Jin was an easy going person, nothing to do with the coldness of the King and he wondered how the boy seemed to talk about the King so fondly, for what he had witnessed he seemed arrogant and smug. But then their last encounter was far from terrible. For once he hadn’t feel afraid for his own life, and well yeah the bar was that low.

 

Jin must have noticed the way Jimin’s body stiffen whenever he made a comment about Yoongi—it seemed that none of them liked to call him by his title so they just used his given name— because he had stopped mentioning him. Instead he resumed to talk about his own life. Trying to make him Jimin forget about the fact that Taehyung and the rest hadn’t come back yet.

 

Jin told him the reason he was everyday stuck on the infirmary, how the boy loved it there. How when he was younger he had joined the military in the Kingdom, it seemed that here they started training kids around the age of ten, that it was an honour for their families to be a part of the Royal Guard. Jin was no exception, he was one of the best in his promotion in fact, but sometimes fate doesn’t depend on the willingness to achieve something. For Jin, it turned out more like the opposite for it was his diligence, his obsession to become the best what lead him here.

 

He didn’t sound sad about it when he told Jimin that one day, when he was no older than fourteen, he was climbing the outside wall of the castle and one of his spikes cracked, making him lose his balance and fall on the square on the ground. Jimin gasped, covering his mouth with shaky hands, but Jin waved his hand, telling him that it wasn’t as bad as it sounded, “I wasn’t really high when I fell but enough to break my right leg in three different parts” He laughed, Jimin didn’t get why he was laughing, if it was madness or just to make him relax, either way it didn’t work. “My leg is perfectly fine, but it hurt like a bitch then. The previous healer told me my injure was worth a million and that I was lucky that at least I could keep walking afterwards. Though I can’t overdo myself. I can walk but I can’t endure long distances and too much physical effort so that was the end of my dream to become a guard” Jin rubbed the back of his head, “But see, I didn’t waste the time I spent on this same room either. The healer told me everything he knew, make me see that sometimes being in the front line doesn’t make you as important. He taught me a way to help people, which was in fact why I always wanted to become part of the Royal Guard. I wanted to be useful you know? Be a son my parents would be proud of. I find it here and if I could turn back time, I wouldn’t have wanted it any different”

 

“Oh” Jimin nodded, “then it was a good thing”

 

“What’s good?” Jin inquired, “That I broke my leg and nearly end up disable?”

 

“N-no!” Jimin rushed, hands spread and shaking.

 

“Chill kid it was just a joke. I know what you meant” He laughed again, patting Jimin’s back, “It was a good thing indeed, thanks to the incident I had the chance to meet wonderful people here. Like your friend, Taehyung”

 

“My friend” Jimin echoed in a whisper, “I’m not sure if you can label it like that”

 

“Can’t I? Maybe not for you but I know him well enough to see that he considers you like one”

 

Jimin smiled, he didn’t know much about friendship, being his servants the closest thing to friends, could he even call them that?, “I guess you have a point”

 

After that they didn’t talk much, Jimin wasn’t confident enough to share his life experiences with Jin even though he felt like he owed him something, anything, for being nothing but nice to him, for helping him with his injuries, for treating him well without asking for anything in exchange. But he couldn’t. But Jin didn’t push him either, telling him to rest in one of the spare beds, for it had been a long day for him.

 

However, rest was something he didn’t had the chance to have because as soon as he laid on the mattress, soft and cozy beneath his tired body, the doors of the infirmary swung open, followed by a rush of people running and shouting. Jimin stirred into a sitting position, looking bewildered at the limp body Gguk was carrying in his arms.

 

Jimin jumped from the bed towards him, eyes widened in shock when he saw Taehyung, eyes closed, arms falling still at his sides. HIs body started to shake at the sight of him when the blonde boy laid his body carefully on one of the beds.

 

“T-taehyung” Jimin gasped and only then did the other boy noticed his presence, shooting him a deadly stare when he approached them.

 

“Get out!” The blonde boy spat, venom in his tone, “You have done enough already, just...just” his voice was agitated when he turned to Jin, “please Seokjin” He begged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Jeongguk what happened?”

 

“They caught us, he… when I got there” his hands were trembling when he explained what happened when Jimin had left them, “Tae was fighting one of them and he was hit” Jeongguk pulled his clothes open, revealing Taehyung’s chest which was red and raw, a circle of scorched skin the size of his spread hand. Jimin grimaced at the sight of burnt skin, taking two steps back, sinking his nails on his own skin anxiously as Jin nodded, moving fast to one of the cupboards, taking a bunch of bottles and towels with him.

 

Jin dropped to his knees besides the bed, checking on Taehyung, “He’s still breathing, that’s good” then he turned his face towards helpless Jimin who was frozen in place, “Jimin take him out”

 

“But—” Jeongguk tried to fight but Jin cut him, “You are of no help right now Gguk, please do it for him”

 

Jeongguk nodded, letting himself get carried away by Jimin, who first thought that the blonde boy would push him away, but he didn’t. He just walked silently by his side, and only when they were outside of the room did he drop to his knees, running his fingers through the blonde locks of his hair anxiously.

 

Jimin didn’t know what to do then, for a moment he only stared at the blonde boy pulling at his hair so hard he was afraid he would end up bold. In the end he decided to sit down by his side, close enough to hear the silent sobs but not enough to touch him. “I-I’m sorry” He whispered but the other boy shook his head.

 

“It’s my fault” His voice cracked when he resumed sobbing, not looking up to face the pink haired boy. Jimin didn’t understand it. “I distracted him, w-when I run inside he was suppressing the man who attacked him, he was doing fine he...u-until I called his name” Jeongguk looked up at him then, his eyes red and swollen, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked wrecked and Jimin felt his own heart clenching and shrinking inside his chest. “If I hadn’t now...h-he” Jimin was taken aback when the other boy rested his face on his shoulder and out of reflex he held the boy as he cried, tears dampening the fabric of his jacket. Carefully. Jimin placed his hand over the other boy’s head, caressing the soft locks of his blonde hair and whispering “It will be fine. He will be fine.”.

 

They had been sitting there, outside of the infirmary, for more than an hour when the other boy’s sobs started to fade, his breathe becoming even. Jimin stopped moving, thinking the boy had fallen asleep between his arms and soothing words. But then Jeongguk clutched at the fabric of his blue jacket and sighed. “It should have been me”

 

“I don’t know much Taehyung but enough to tell he wouldn’t be happy about that”

 

“No, he wouldn’t” he half laughed, “he has that damn habit of trying to make everyone around him happy. He always puts everyone’s well being before his own.”

 

“I think you can’t change that, can you?”

 

“Even if I could, this is one of the many things that makes Taehyung himself, he’s so selfless Jimin h-he” his voice cracked, “I-I wouldn’t know what to do without him I—”

 

“Jeongguk don’t” Jimin hushed the other boy, his hand coming to rest on his back, rubbing it with his thumb in a soothing manner. And they stood in silence for what seemed like hours, the silence comforting them in a way words couldn’t. Jimin lost track of time when Jin came out of the room, sweat drops falling from his temple. Jeongguk got up as fast as lightning, looking at Seokjin with desperate eyes. Jin nodded silently and stepped away, beckoning the younger boy to walk in.

 

Jeongguk didn’t need to be told twice and rushed his way back inside, Jimin following just behind with Jin by his side. As soon as the boy stopped right in front of the bed where Taehyung was lying, the rest of the group that had been helping Jin took it as a cue to go, leaving the three of them alone with the injured boy.

 

“I had to induce him into a state of sleep” Jin informed when Jeongguk kneeled at the side of the bed, holding Taehyung’s hand in his own, “I don’t know when he will wake up but that was the only way he wouldn’t hurt”

 

Jeongguk nodded, not taking his eyes off the brown haired boy, he placed their intertwined hand over his cheek, a tears rolling down their skin. “Was it bad?” Jimin asked silently as he stared at Jeongguk, feeling saddened by the sight.

 

“Truthfully, I don’t know” Jin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “It’s not the burnt what scares me, but the inner injuries, he didn’t show any sign of internal bleeding but still that blow must be really hard if he passed out. Now we just have to wait and hope for the best”

 

Jimin nodded, biting the insides of his cheeks anxiously. He felt guilty, if it weren’t for him, if he hadn’t dragged Taehyung to his chamber his father wouldn’t have found them. If he wasn’t so stubborn and impulsive, maybe and just maybe this wouldn’t have happened. Jin noticed the way Jimin braced himself for comfort and placed his hand over the pink haired boy’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

 

“It’s not your fault” Jin said, as if he had read his mind, “It’s no one’s fault” he raised his voice so it reached Jeongguk too. “It could have been anyone and besides, I think it was better it was him instead of anyone else”

 

Jeongguk turned his face towards Jin, narrowing his eyes at the olde’s words, “You know if it was you, or anyone from the group, they would be dead by now”

 

Jeongguk grimaced at the thought, but nodded anyways, directing his gaze back to the boy in the bed. Jimin stared at Seokjin confused by the statement, quivering his brow as a silent question to explain himself. “See Taehyung” Jin stated, “he’s not like the rest of us. He doesn’t belong here, to this Kingdom, to our own kind. He’s different”

 

Jimin didn’t understand, different, he didn’t know if that was supposed to be reassuring but it only filled his mind with more questions. Sure Jimin had noticed that the other boy didn’t look like the rest, his hair darker that any of the people he had seen here, his skin pale but not enough to look sick like the rest. His personality was different too, but he didn’t question that that was something to distinguish him from the rest. He wasn’t cold and scary, but easy going, a person whose smile could melt even the pillars of the Crystal Palace.

 

“You know he doesn’t like it” Jeongguk added, “when people say he’s different”

 

“I know, but different doesn’t denote something is bad or worse. Different just means different. It’s not bad to be different don’t you think?” Jin looked down at Jimin who shrugged, not really grasping the meaning behind his words.

 

“I-I guess so” he said but it sounded more like a question rather than a statement. With heavy feet he approached the other boys, carefully, afraid that even his mere presence would disturb them. Jeongguk didn’t even look at him when he kneeled down on the opposite side of the bed. Now he could take a better look at Taehyung, his skin definitely look paler now than the last time he had seen it, even though his eyes were closed and he was in a state of sleep, he look tired and concentrated, as if he was still fighting someone. There was dried blood on his face, scratches here and there, some of them bigger than others but nothing serious. His eyes travelled from his face to his chest, bare skin half covered with a blanket over the white bandages, he couldn’t hold his gaze there for too long feeling the guilt once again crawling in his skin.

 

He turned his gaze to the other boy and now he could also take a better look at Jeongguk, who never stopped holding Taehyung’s hands, caressing his skin softly his thumb, drawing circles and random lines. His eyes were red and swollen for the constant crying, there were dark circles under his eyes and his stare seemed empty, unfocused, as if he wasn’t even there, looking at the boy in the bed but somewhere else, his mind was definitely somewhere else, where? Jimin didn’t know.

 

“I know you wanna know why Jin said that” Jeongguk said, looking like he was talking more to himself instead of Jimin. “But it’s not up to me to tell you but Taehyung, if he trusts in you, which I believe he does, he will tell you, sooner or later but don’t push it”

 

Jimin stood silent for a minute, reaching out his hand to push aside a strand of Taehyung’s hair from his forehead, sticked because of the sweat, “He doesn’t owe me any explanation so I won’t push it, don’t worry”

 

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud thundering noise, Jimin stiffened in place and grabbed the soft mattress looking for grounding at the floor and walls trembled. He looked around alarmed looking at ceiling as if it was about to collapse, small pieces of glass falling over them and shattering.

 

But neither Jin nor Jeongguk seemed distressed about it, “He just found out” Seokjin stated, earning a confused look from Jimin, he waved his hand dismissively at the younger boy and went to sit on his desk, facing the door as if he was waiting for something, or someone.

 

Not longer after that, the doors to the infirmary cracked open, literally, the glass doors shattering to the ground with a striking sound. Jimin gasped and jumped in his place, turning around to see the King standing in the threshold or in the space where a minute ago the doors stood. The temperature in the room lowered, to a point Jimin’s teeth began to chatter, he braced himself as he stared at Yoongi, hands clenched in fists at both sides of his body, fog dancing around his small figure, his eyes were colder than he had ever seen them, there were the same colour now, his pupils surrounded by a white shade.

 

“What happened?” He asked, voice stern and eyes focused on the boy lying unconscious in the bed. Jimin flinched at the tone, shrugging his shoulders together as if to make himself smaller.

 

Seokjin was the only one who dared to approach the King, carefully, as if he was a dangerous wild animal, his moves calculated as if one wrong step would scare him. “They were attacked back in the castle, he’s the only one injured. He’s asleep now, he needs to rest and when he wakes up we will now the gravity of his injuries.”

 

“Who?” He growled and Jimin felt the ground quivering under him once again.

 

There was silence in the room then, Jimin opened his mouth and closed it again, not sure if it was a good idea to tell the King who was behind the attack. But Yoongi noticed his uneasiness, directing his gaze towards the pink haired boy, scowling. Jimin swallowed hard, mouth dry as his body shivered under the intimidating eyes of the other man.

 

“You know who. Answer me!” Yoongi raised his voice and Jimin flinched once again, dropping his gaze to his small hands, fingers fidgeting nervously.

 

Jimin considered his answer for a minute before giving up and telling them all the truth “My father”  He didn’t stutter but his voice was low, ashamed by the confession. He felt the gazes of the other boys fixing on him, Jeongguk’s breath hitched while Yoongi tsked.

 

“What kind of psychopath do you have for parent what the fuck” Jeongguk was the one breaking the silence followed by an angry Yoongi, “Get out”

 

Jimin frowned but he was in no position to argue so reluctantly he got up, catching Yoongi’s next bitter words, “I don’t want you close to my people, ever”.

 

He couldn’t explain the pain piercing his chest then, his eyes stinging as the tears started to fall down but he didn’t fight them. With one last glance at Taehyung he nodded and walked away, not sparing a look to the King or Jeongguk, too ashamed to do so.

 

However, when he was already outside in the corridor he heard steps behind him. He turned around guessing it was Seokjin who had come to comfort him but he was surprised when the boy standing in front of his eyes was Jeongguk. “Don’t listen to Yoongi” He said matter of factly, “he loses his temper when he’s worried, don’t take it personal. When he’s like that he says things he will regret later”

 

“He’s right though” Jimin answered, voice low but steady, “I brought nothing but problems since I came here”

 

“Let me remind you that we brought you here against your will so there’s no reason to feel guilty about it” Jeongguk’s tired eyes looked softer when he looked at Jimin as if the other boy felt pity for him.

 

Jimin opened his mouth and closed it again, sure Jeongguk was right, he didn’t choose to comer here, he didn’t choose to go back to his castle and of course he didn’t choose to be attacked but still he felt that it was everything his fault. Never in his life he was allowed to make decisions for himself and even now, when he thought about that, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that there wasn’t a reason to not blame himself.

 

“Does it make any difference though?” Jimin half laughed, a forced and sad smile that looked more like a grimace.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up for things that you can control, you should rest. I won’t go back to my quarters tonight,  I-I prefer to stay by Taehyung’s side. You can sleep there I bet it’s better than in the cell. Warmer at least for you”

 

Jimin was about to protest but Jeongguk didn’t let him, telling him that he didn’t have enough time to try to convince him since there were more important things to do now. Jimin gave up and listened as Jeongguk explained him where to find his room. It wasn’t surprising that he lived in the castle too, since he was part of the Royal Guard, it was safer for the King to have his knights close.

 

His body felt heavy as he made the way towards Jeongguk’s room, as if it weighed twice as much, his head throbbing in pain, he rubbed his temples realising that it was still swollen after the first day incident. Somehow the pain didn’t bother him, his mind clouded with thoughts. When Jimin founded the room at the end of the corridor he hesitated for a minute before walking inside, the room was plain, ice walls in harmony with the rest of the building, there was a big wardrobe in one side and a desk with books  and paintings scattered on top of it. Jimin inspected the room carefully, not wanting to touch anything he shouldn’t. He stopped when he looked at the king sized bed, it look too big for one just person so Jimin considered that he shared his room with someone, that someone being Taehyung. He didn’t waste a minute to think about that, the bed looking more appealing than anything he had ever seen. With a sigh he jumped on the bed, the softness of the mattress enveloping him as he stared at the ceiling. He put his hand on one of his pockets and drew out the paperback he had picked up from his own room. He opened it and picked up the necklace he had put as a bookmark. He raised his hand over his face with the pendant in his hand, narrowing his eyes as he stared through the green crystal, the light reflecting on it and painting the room in different shades of green and blue. He twirled it around his fingers and then clutched it to his chest, placing it over his beating heart as he cried himself to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The following days passed like blur. Jimin spent most of his time locked in Jeongguk’s room, reading the book his servants used to read him when he was younger. He had forgotten about all the different stories that were written there, some he liked a lot and some not as much. He read through it once, twice until he knew it by heart. He didn’t want to leave the room, sometimes the no longer scary man, whose name was Namjoon, walked in to bring him something to eat, staying with him as he ate in silence. His company started to feel comforting with the passing days, Jimin started to grew used to the other man who always tried to start a conversation. Talking about everything and nothing in special, trying to distract Jimin. Everytime he walked inside the room Jimin’s eyes lighted up, his face asking a silent question, but every day Namjoon shook his head and each time Jimin looked down as his hopes started to fade. It was around the fifth day when Jimin stopped expecting any good news about the unconscious boy. His days started to dim as the routine of waking up, eating, reading and crying himself to sleep started to swallow him from inside. Even the room seemed affected by his gloomy mood.

 

On the morning of sixth day there was a knock on the crystal door, Jimin had woken up that day feeling more tired than ever, he didn’t bother to get off the bed, rolling around he ignored the person on the other side. He grunted when the knock persistes, becoming louder, “Come in” he raised his voice, burying his face on the pillow.

 

“Jimin” the pink haired boy turned around as fast as lightning at the hoarse sound of Yoongi’s voice. Jimin sat up on the bed, even though he was dressed on Jeongguk’s clothes he covered himself with the blanket feeling vulnerable under the King’s stare. The last time he had seen him, the white haired man had shouted at him, telling him to never get close to his people again so Jimin was afraid to know why he had come. He swallowed his bile at the thought of the King coming here to kick him out, for it had been nearly a week since he had locked himself up in this room. He wondered if that was it, he wondered where would he go now. He had lost his home, he had lost the only person that genuinely had cared about him afterwards, he had lost everything and yet there he was waiting for the King’s command.

 

“Taehyung wants to see you” he said voice fond, nothing to do with the bitter tone from last time.But the words took a minute or so to kick in.

 

“W-what?” Jimin asked, jumping off the bed without thinking it twice. Yoongi stepped back looking to his right side with a faint blush on his cheeks. Jimin looked down at himself and realised he was only wearing Jeongguk’s shirt, which was long enough to reach and cover his thighs but besides that, his legs were fully exposed but shyness be damned for it was not the time to think about that.

 

“He woke up last night but Seokjin forced him down on the bed again, checking on the possible injuries and Jeongguk wanted to spend some time alone with him before letting anyone else inside but Taehyung insisted in seeing you” Yoongi was talking to him even though his gaze never left the wall as Jimin put on his pants and walked besides him.

 

“Are you coming?” Jimin asked, also to let him know that he was fully dressed now and there was no reason for him to look away, besides during his first night there he had been the one who had changed his clothes, wasn’t him? There was no reason for him to look embarrassed now, Jimin should, but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. Taehyung was awake. Taehyung was alive. Taehyung was waiting for him.

 

Yoongi nodded and lead the way. They walked in silence along the corridors, Jimin had noticed that the building didn’t look about to collapse anymore, the cracks on the floor were no longer there. He considered that it could be because Yoongi’s mood had shifted after Taehyung’s recovery. He was glad that the King didn’t seem angry anymore but still Jimin measured his moves, trying not to get too close to the blonde boy. The King must have noticed that Jimin didn’t look too comfortable around him so before turning the corner that lead them to the infirmary he stopped on his heels.

 

“Jimin I” Yoongi started, pinching his right ear anxiously, an habit he had noticed on the other boy, it seemed that he did that whenever he was unsure about something, now it seemed as if he was fighting an inner battle with himself, “Listen what I said the other day...I didn’t mean it and as a King I shouldn’t have acted that way, my position doesn’t give me the right to treat you...to talk to you like that and I-I’m—”

 

“It’s okay” Jimin said, standing in front of the King, looking at his eyes which had turned back to normal too, with only one remaining white. He noticed Yoongi’s struggle and decided to be easy on him too, for he had a reason to act like that. “I don’t know you but I could see that you were not being yourself so I didn’t take it personal, don’t worry about that”

 

At that Yoongi smiled, it was the first time he had seen the other boy smiling like that, showing his gums and his eyes turning into crescents. He couldn’t take his eyes off him, and only when Yoongi opened his eyes and tilted his head did he realise that he had been caught staring, for too long, for how long he didn’t recall. But he realised that he was smiling too, mirroring Yoongi’s expression without even noticing. He blinked and licked his lips nervously, turning around as his heart started to beat faster, pounding hard on his chest in a way he was sure was audible for the boy standing right beside him.

 

“T-taehyung” Jimin stuttered, and resumed walking, turning the corner to the infirmary with Yoongi following right behind. He realised then that the crystal doors had reappeared and he stared in awe at the perfection of the copies. If he hadn’t been there when they had collapsed, shattering to the ground he wouldn’t have noticed that these were not the same doors.

 

Jimin walked into the room carefully, peering around until his eyes landed on Taehyung, who was sitting on the bed with Jeongguk by his side just as he had left them, Jeongguk holding his hand tight and staring at him as if his eyes held the entire universe, his universe.

 

“Jimin” Taehyung said, voice forced and dry, probably because of being so much time unconscious. Jimin smiled broadly, so much he felt his cheeks hurting already as he approached the brown haired boy, sitting on a free spot on the bed.

 

“You are okay” Jimin said, feeling his chest hurt with emotions. He didn’t realised he was crying until Taehyung reached out his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Jimin closed his eyes for a minute and leaned on the touch. He was alive.

 

“I’ve been better” Taehyung chuckled, but stopped midway, his hand coming to rest over the bandages in his chest. Jimin panicked but the other boy just smiled faintly, “It’s still sore but Jin said there was no internal bleeding so I just need some time to recover. If I’m lucky enough I could walk out of this damn room in a few days”

 

“Don’t force yourself Tae” Jeongguk scolded him, but there was no harshness in his voice, he sounded sweet and caring and Jimin knew that these two were deep in love with each other. If it wasn’t obvious already, but now they looked lost in their own little world, now and whenever their eyes locked so Yoongi had to clear his throat to remind them that there were not alone.

 

“You asked for me” Jimin said though it sounded more like a question rather than a statement, to what Taehyung nodded looking then at Jeongguk who pulled out the map he had left in the infirmary. “It’s blank”

 

“Yeah” Jimin started, “But I already found out how to use it”

 

“That’s good” Taehyung said absentmindedly, “Now I just need one or two days to be able to go with you”

 

“We talked about that,” Yoongi said from Jimin’s back, he realised then that Yoongi was standing just a step behind him, and Jimin felt his spine shiver at the closeness but pay it no heed, “ you are too weak, you should stay here and Jeongguk too, I can go with the guards and Jimin alone”

 

Jimin found himself smiling when the King pronounced his name, for he had said it not when they were alone but surrounded by people, and Jimin knew what it meant to be addressed in public like that by someone of the royalty. It meant that he saw him as an equal, not a commoner, not someone below him but an equal, and he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.

 

“And I thought I made myself clear when I said that I won’t leave Jimin alone, not when that crazy psycho man with burning hands is out there looking for him”

 

Jimin’s breath was caught in his throat, dread and panic washing him like a tidal wave. With the fear for Taehyung’s life, he hadn’t thought about the possibility of his father being out there to find him. Now that he knew he was with what he had called the northerns, he definitely knew he was here. And if he hadn’t attacked then it meant he was up to something, either waiting outside or planning a strategy to catch him when he leaves to find the Forest Priestess. He didn’t realised that his breath was becoming uneven, breathing in and out in a way that shouldn’t be healthy, eyes unfocused and mind clouded with all the possible outcomes, bad outcomes.

 

“Relax okay we won’t let that man hurt you” Taehyung’s eyes were pleading, and Jimin shook his head, trying to push away the fear but failing.

 

“That man is my father Taehyung” Jimin cried, he didn’t know it would hurt so much to tell the other boy that the man that had inflicted him so much pain was his own father. To his previous anxiety now the idea of Taehyung finding out, and being mad at him, was added.

 

“Jimin is okay, I know, it’s not your fault that he is just a disgusting piece of trash” He patted Jimin’s back reassuringly, “I won’t let him lay a hand on you little thing, that’s why we need to go find the Priestess as soon as possible” They all turned their attention to the brown haired man, as if that was information he hadn’t shared before, “he’s afraid Jimin, I saw it, I saw it in his eyes that this was the first time that something was not under his control. He didn’t like that you escaped not only once, but twice, he swore he will find you and I won’t let it happen” They listened in silence as Taehyung talked, “he thought I was a northern until I attacked him, you have probably noticed that too, since I don’t control ice like the rest but wind, that stricken him, he was confused, he didn’t know where I came from, so we should act fast before he finds out that I’m in fact, a northern” at his last words he locked eyes with Jeongguk who kissed the palm of his hand.

 

It was true, but Jimin didn’t thought about it either. When Taehyung raised his hand at his room and moved the air at his own will, he didn’t thought that it meant he was different. Different. Jin’s words echoed in his head, but it still made no sense for him. There was more about it that Jimin didn’t know but as Jeongguk asked him to, he didn’t push Taehyung to tell him. He just nodded.

 

“I hate that you are right” Jeongguk growled, “But it’s still too risky if you come”

 

“It’s okay Gguk I’m a tough guy you know?“ His boxy smile showed up and even though this one was not directed to the pink haired boy he couldn’t help but mirror it.

 

“It’s settled then?” Yoongi asked.

 

“It seems like it” Taehyung answered triumphantly.

 

“We part in two days, no more, till then rest as much as you can” Yoongi sounded stern, his words seemed like a command instead of an advise, “All of you” his eyes rested on Jimin for longer than it should but all of them paid no heed, just nodding.

 

For both Jimin and Taehyung’s disappointment, the pink haired boy wasn’t allowed to stay overnight in the infirmary since there was no enough room for three people in the bed, and by no means Jeongguk would agree to leave Taehyung’s side.

 

Yoongi walked out with him after Jimin had waved Seokjin, Taehyung and Jeongguk goodbye. He was leading the way and Jimin followed him silently until he realised that he wasn’t walking towards Jeongguk’s room but to the throne room. Jimin didn’t question him. The doors of the throne room swung open as Yoongi approached them, letting them both in. Jimin didn’t knew if the King knew he was following him there or if he just had forgotten about him but when stopped right in front of the throne and turned around did he realised it was intentionally. When Yoongi stared at him there was a faint spark on his eyes but he soon blinked it away, but not soon enough for Jimin not to notice it.

 

He walked pass the throne to the end of the room where there was another door, this one was different though, Yoongi had to placed both hands over the crystal glass for it to open just like Taehyung did on the first day he had brought him there. Jimin followed him inside, there was another room though this one was empty.

 

“My room is on the back” Yoongi beckoned at the far end of the room and Jimin just nodded not really knowing why the King wanted him to know where his chamber was. It was something too risky, Jimin thought, for a King, letting someone know where he rested, it exposed him, made him vulnerable and that was something no one could take for granted, “After what Taehyung said I can risk something happen to you so you would be safer here”

 

“D-do you want me to sleep in your room?” Jimin blushed and this time it was impossible to hide the way his cheeks flushed a red colour.

 

Yoongi just chuckled, “No silly, I’m making you a room here”

 

Jimin frowned confused but all his doubts faded when Yoongi raised his hand pushed it flat in one of the walls, the blow making the floor tremble under his feet, nearly making Jimin lose his balance. The pink haired boy stared at the wall, cracking a perfect square on it, big enough to fit at least twenty people. Jimin’s draw dropped and Yoongi smirked at the astonished expression of the other boy. Jimin gulped as he stared at Yoongi moving his slender hands, sparkles of blue ice falling over the room like rain. If Jimin had blinked he would have lost the way a glass desk suddenly appear at one of the corners, followed by a wardrobe, a chair and a bedside table though there was no bed, just something that looked like it but without a mattress. “Don’t worry about it I already call Namjoon to bring you a mattress and some blankets”

 

“Oh” was all Jimin could say as he stared in awe at the room that was built out of the blue with just Yoongi’s hands. It was the first time that magic was the only reasonable answer for what he had witnessed, when he had seen Taehyung fighting his father it had been different, for this time magic didn’t seem something to be afraid of, it wasn’t dangerous but something that could be used for someone’s good. “Thank you” he whispered, walking towards the desk, touching the surface carefully, afraid it could break under his touch, which didn’t happen.

 

“My pleasure” Yoongi said and only then realised that Yoongi had followed him towards the desk, standing just inches away from his back, he was standing so close he swear he could feel his breath gracing his nape and so he shivered. “Oh and one more thing” Yoongi placed his hand over Jimin’s shoulder, he flinched but soon relaxed, something his heart didn’t do. Yoongi reached his hand over the desk and moved his fingers gracefully as blue sparkles showed up again, he was mesmerized by the way snowflakes started to fall over the desk, but instead of melting they seemed to assemble together just like a puzzle, forming a medium sized transparent vase. Jimin frowned at it and turned his gaze towards Yoongi, who was so close that he could rest his chin over his shoulder at any moment. Jimin couldn’t explain why he felt disappointment when the blonde boy didn’t.

 

“A flower fell from your pocket when you left the throne room the other day, I’m sorry it withered when I picked it up” Jimin narrowed his eyes confused and then opened them wide when he remembered the eye-catching flower that had bloomed when he had cried on his mother’s grave. But he didn’t have time to feel sad about it for Yoongi’s hands were moving again right in front of his eyes, this time there wasn’t snowflakes what fell from his fingers but small crystal glasses forming around them until there was an exact copy of the flower between his fingers. Jimin’s mouth fell open and he stood still until Yoongi pushed the crystal flower in his hands, his fingers brushing together slightly, he sighed when they were not touching but the cold feeling lingered there for longer than it should.

 

Jimin expected the flower carefully, every single detail was there, every petal, every imperfection of the short stem, it was as if he had frozen the real one, he felt amazed by Yoongi’s work.

 

When he turned around Yoongi was no longer a few inches away but nearly outside the room, looking at Jimin in a way he could decipher. He was about to thank him when the King spoke again, “Namjoon would be here soon, make sure you rest properly. We have a long way to find the Forest Priestess, remember that we leave in two days so be ready by then. In case you need something you know where to find me”

 

And with that he left, not letting Jimin add another word, staring dumbfounded at the now closed door. Jimin held the flower carefully, even though it didn’t look fragile he was afraid he would drop it and ruined Yoongi’s work, or should he call it gift. Either way he placed it in the vase and stared at it, closing his eyes and smiling, knowing that at least this one wouldn’t wither with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg okay this was supposed to be just half of the chapter but damn 8k it's long enough to be one itself so here it is. I hope you like it and sorry if my updating schedule is a mess because i have a lot of exams and ugh i hate uni but anygays pleeeease tell me your thoughts or come to shout at me in my twitter @serendimochi !!!! feedback is always appreciated and constructive comments too!! they help a lot since i'm not english native speaker and sometimes it's a barrier when wiritng uwu ENJOY THIS ONE
> 
> You can always come and scream at my twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Well I have this idea since long time ago but before carrying it out fully i wanted to know peoples thought's, even though it's not finished the plot it's all in my head and i'm willing to write it as long as writer's block doesn't hit me
> 
> PLEASEEE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS FIC
> 
> also come and scream at me on twitter @serendimochi


End file.
